Escrito en las estrellas
by Elenear28
Summary: "Sé que esto habría pasado de todas formas" Katniss y Peeta han salido de la Cosecha sin ser elegidos. No hubo juegos para ellos, ni tampoco revolución. ¿Podrán encontrarse y enamorarse el uno del otro de todas maneras? Historia para el Foro "El diente de león" en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Panem y los personajes que viven en él son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto creando nuevas historias a costa de ellos. **

**Esta historia es parte del Foro "El diente de León" y participa en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas".**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Escrito en las estrellas<strong>

**Katniss POV**

– ¡Nuestros tributos para los Septuagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre: Ignis Brunne y Kohle Black!- la voz de Effie Trinket, con su afectado acento del Capitolio y su entusiasmo completamente fuera de lugar, por primera vez en mi vida consiguen inyectarme algo de optimismo.

Lo he conseguido. Esta ha sido mi última Cosecha y a pesar de las veintiséis papeletas con mi nombre dentro de la urna, he conseguido librarme.

Intento que el pánico en la carita pálida de Ignis, la niña rubia de catorce años, la edad de Prim, no me afecte. También hago lo posible para ignorar a la chica que se pone a llorar junto a mí sujetándose el estómago mientras ve como Kohle, quien asumo es su hermano o su novio, es escoltado hacia el interior de Edificio de Justicia.

Giro el cuello, buscando a mi hermana en la multitud. Mamá le ha recogido el pelo en cuatro trenzas que se unen en lo alto de su cabeza en un elegante moño. Su cabeza rubia sobresale un poco entre sus compañeras, mucho más pequeñas. Ha pegado un estirón considerable en los últimos dos años hasta alcanzar mi estatura. Desde ahora, resulta evidente que será mucho más alta de lo que soy yo, lo cual me viene bien porque eso significa que mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano y mi pequeño patito está creciendo bien.

La chica a mi lado sigue soltando alaridos, al punto que veo como uno de los agentes de paz se abre paso entre la multitud sosteniendo una jeringa plateada en la mano. Un pequeño pinchazo en el codo y el ataque de histeria se acaba. La chica yace inconsciente en brazos de un hombre de mediana edad con el uniforme reglamentario de color blanco que se la lleva a alguna parte.

Acabado el espectáculo, se nos da permiso de irnos a nuestras casas. Me abro camino entre la gente hasta que consigo llegar hasta mi hermana, que rodea mi cintura con sus esbeltos brazos y dobla las rodillas para apoyar su rostro en mi pecho, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando era más pequeña.

–¡Cuánto me alegro, Katniss!- dice con la voz ahogada contra la tela del bonito vestido verde que mi madre ha insistido que use para esta ocasión, una reliquia de la época en que vivía con sus padres como la hija de un boticario y no como la humilde esposa de un minero.

Apoyo la barbilla sobre el cabello, rubio y suave, de mi hermana y suelto un suspiro.

Me he librado. Estoy libre de la Cosecha.

En medio de la plaza en que mis más aterradoras pesadillas toman forma, me permito ser feliz.

**Peeta POV**

La veo moverse a través de la multitud hasta alcanzar a su hermana. El sol se ha movido en el cielo de tal manera que forma un ángulo curioso con sus cabezas, colocando un halo dorado que hace que ambas, tan diferentes entre sí, luzcan como seres angelicales.

–Eventualmente ella se dará cuenta de que eres un acosador que no deja de mirarla- dice Taxus, uno de mis hermanos, mientras me rodea el cuello con el brazo. Luego flexiona el codo y me atrapa en una llave de la que me desembarazo sin mayor problema mientras lo empujo juguetonamente- ¿Qué se siente saber que te has librado de la Cosecha?

Mi mirada busca a Katniss y a su hermana antes de contestarle y mi hermano suelta una risita.

–Bueno, que tú y tu chica se han librado- rectifica él rodando los ojos mientras examina sus uñas, medias lunas negras debido al polvo del carbón.

Tax ha empezado a trabajar en las minas desde hace unos cuantos meses, cuando resultó evidente que no teníamos suficientes ganancias en la panadería como para poder permitirnos que toda la familia se dedicara únicamente a eso. En consecuencia tanto él como mi otro hermano, Phylus, han tenido que empezar a trabajar en las minas.

En mi caso es diferente: las manos de papá tiemblan demasiado como para poder encargarse del glaseado de las tartas y las galletas, mientras que mi madre no tiene la paciencia ni las ganas de hacerlo ella.

El resultado es que yo sigo siendo el hijo del panadero.

–No es mi chica- suelto entre dientes-. Ni siquiera sabe que existo- agrego con tristeza.

–Ya. Una lástima que no los hayan cosechado juntos. Así al menos habrías tenido la oportunidad de hablarle.- bromea él.

–No es gracioso, Tax.

Una sonrisa fácil se instala en su cara.

–Sí que lo es. ¡Tú no valoras mi simpatía natural!

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy riéndome. Resulta incorrecto el hacerlo en este ambiente, donde al menos una familia estará de luto en cuestión de una semana, pero el alivio de saber que nunca tendré que pasar por ese infierno que es la Arena y que Katniss tampoco, burbujea en mi interior y me hace sentir dichoso.

**Katniss POV**

La felicidad no está hecha para durar.

Primero, sobrevienen los resultados de los Juegos: Ignis cae en el baño de sangre, con el hacha del chico del Siete enterrada profundamente en el pecho. Kohle avanza hasta los últimos doce, pero cae en una trampa en la Arena que hace que se hunda en un agujero que cubre su cuerpo de hormigas carnívoras que lo dejan convertido en un amasijo de carne irreconocible.

La chica que tuvo un ataque de histeria durante la cosecha, quien resultó ser su novia, se convierte en una visitante asidua de mi casa. Su madre la lleva para que la mía le recete hierbas que mantengan a raya sus nervios, los cuales la hacen gritar histéricamente pues asegura que el fantasma de Kohle la ha venido a buscar aquí al distrito. Mamá se encarga de mezclar hierbas que la mantengan tranquila, pero que no le hagan daño a la criatura que crece en su interior. Un niño que nunca llegará a conocer a su padre.

Los Juegos llegan y se van. Coronan a una chica del distrito Uno y los demás nos esforzamos por olvidar que una vez más hemos perdido a dos de nuestros chicos. Luchamos por seguir adelante como si la desgracia no hubiese tocado la puerta.

Pero he aquí algo que debes saber sobre las desgracias: nunca parecen venir solas.

Aprendo eso de la peor manera posible. Estoy limpiando a una de mis presas dentro de la carnicería de Rooba, el lugar en donde, en teoría, estoy trabajando ahora que soy mayor de edad y he acabado la escuela. Supongo que podría considerarse cierto. Yo continúo con mis expediciones de caza y le vendo la mayor parte de mis presas a ella. En cualquier caso, me permite mantener a Prim y a mi madre bien provistas de comida y de aquellas cosas que no puedo conseguir en el bosque: velas, ropa y carbón.

Intento cazar más de la cuenta para ayudar a la familia de Gale, que con todo y su horario de seis días a la semana en la mina, ahora lleva menos dinero y comida a su casa de la que conseguía en la época en que ambos nos dedicábamos a cazar.

Acabo de arrancarle la piel a un conejo especialmente gordo cuando lo escucho: las alarmas.

El sonido me devuelve casi siete años en el tiempo. Vuelvo a ser una niña de once años sentada en su pupitre en la escuela que escucha la cosa más terrible que puede llegar a tus oídos en nuestro distrito: las sirenas que anuncian que ha ocurrido un accidente en las minas.

La sangre se hiela en mis venas y me levanto, con pasos tambaleantes, y me asomo por la ventana. Las personas corren por las calles creando una mezcla de gritos, gemidos y llanto que hace que mis peores miedos se vuelvan realidad.

Mis manos apenas si son capaces de encontrar el pomo de la puerta y, antes de terminar de razonar lo que está pasando, estoy corriendo a través de las calles, con una sola palabra rebotando en el interior de mi cabeza: Gale.

**Peeta POV**

Cuatro botellas de leche se caen de la encimera cuando somos sorprendidos en la panadería por las alarmas que anuncian el accidente en las minas.

Las veo caer en cámara lenta. El cristal se hace añicos contra las tablas del piso y el líquido blanco se derrama por el suelo, mezclándose con la harina que ha volado de la mesa, formando una mezcla pegajosa sobre las tablas de madera. A nadie le importa. Ni siquiera mi madre, con todo y que no se le puede catalogar como una mujer emocional, puede fingir indiferencia ante el pánico que se desata cuando las notas de la alarma colman el aire.

La gente empieza a correr como loca por las calles. No es para menos, nuestra industria depende del carbón y, por ello, todos tenemos al menos a una persona entre nuestras familias o amigos, que trabaja en las minas.

Ni siquiera nos molestamos en cerrar la puerta. Simplemente corremos hacia las minas, seguros de que todos estarán tan descolocados como lo estamos nosotros. Los bomberos y los auxiliares de salud aparecen junto con las familias desesperadas que intentan meterse a la fuerza a las minas en un vano intento por rescatar a los familiares perdidos.

En medio de la conmoción, veo la figura, pequeña y delgada, de Katniss. Se abre paso a empujones y codazos hasta que consigue colocarse en la fila delantera, se aferra con las manos al grueso mecate que han colocado como una improvisada línea de seguridad. Sus nudillos se tornan blancos por la fuerza que está ejerciendo, como si el hueso quisiera abrirse camino a través de la piel olivácea de sus delicadas manos.

Me muevo entre la gente, dividido entre la preocupación por mis hermanos y la necesidad de comprobar que ella se encuentre bien. Mi memoria viaja en el tiempo y logro recordarla hace unos siete años, en un accidente distinto. Su mano aferrada a la de su hermana mientras su madre lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. ¿A quién busca Katniss ahora?

La pregunta se me antoja estúpida en el momento exacto en que llego a formularla, pues existe una sola respuesta: a Gale.

Estoy a punto de acercarme a hablarle, aún y cuando no tengo idea de qué puedo decirle. ¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así? En cualquier caso, el momento se pierde en el instante en que se abre el ascensor y sale la primera ronda de mineros rescatados.

Veo un destello de cabello rubio y entonces Tax está de rodillas en el suelo ennegrecido, con arcadas y el rostro drenado de cualquier color. El alivio me recorre el cuerpo. "Uno menos" pienso mientras veo como uno de los socorristas lo ayuda a levantarse y le coloca una mascarilla de oxígeno para ayudarlo a limpiar su cuerpo del aire malo que ha inhalado.

Gale Hawthorne no es parte de ese grupo. Tampoco lo es Phy.

Mi padre se acerca al rincón en que están tratando a mi hermano mientras mi madre empieza a murmurar cosas sobre lo que podría estar haciendo la gente con la panadería ahora que la hemos dejado sola. No hay compasión en sus palabras para la gente que empieza a llorar desconsolada que aún no encuentra a su familia cuando aparece un segundo ascensor con otros diez mineros. Phy sigue sin aparecer… tampoco lo hace Gale.

La multitud empieza a disolverse conforme algunos van encontrando a sus familiares. Me muevo hasta quedar justo al lado de Katniss, que observa sin parpadear la abertura en la que aparecen los ascensores.

El ascensor se abre, revelando a otros tres mineros. Solo tres. Siempre el último ascensor en subir es el que tiene menos gente adentro. Tres personas. Tres sobrevivientes. Y ninguno de ellos es uno de los que espero.

Siento mi estómago encogerse en el interior de mi vientre en el momento en que el último minero es atendido. Mis oídos parecen bloquear los sonidos a mí alrededor y no soy consciente de nada. Escucho con vaguedad el llanto que se abre paso por gargantas ajenas. Un eco lejano del dolor que estoy sintiendo yo mismo.

Mi hermano Phy y Gale…. Resulta obvio que la lista es mucho más extensa, pero en este momento no tengo cabeza para contabilizar ninguna otra muerte. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento un grito atrapado en el fondo de mi garganta que no sé cómo ayudar a salir.

En medio de mi desconcierto, veo como el cuerpo de Katniss parece girar sobre sí mismo.

Es una cuestión de instinto el extender los brazos hacia el frente y atraparla antes de que caiga. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos por un segundo antes de que ella pierda el conocimiento. Un gris inundado de una tristeza idéntica a la mía.

En el instante en que ella se desvanece, hago lo único que puede hacerme sentir mejor en este momento: la abrazo.

**Katniss POV**

Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Vuelvo a ser esa niña que gritaba advertencias en medio de sus sueños para un padre que no llegaría a escucharlas nunca. Del mismo modo, intento advertirle a Gale, pero las palabras se atoran en mi lengua y no consiguen llegar afuera.

El mundo empieza a girar a mí alrededor y yo pierdo el control sobre mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas fallan y me precipito hacia el suelo. No consigo reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para interponer mis manos, evitando el impacto directo de mi rostro contra la superficie llena de pedruscos que rodea la mina. Me limito a cerrar los ojos, a la espera de un golpe que no llega.

Unos brazos fuertes se enroscan alrededor de los míos y me acunan contra un pecho cálido y musculoso. Parpadeo rápidamente, intentando reconocer a la persona que me ha salvado de caer, pero no soy capaz de despegar los ojos de su mirada azul para estudiar el resto de sus rasgos.

Me sumo en la nada.

…

Azul.

Me encuentro envuelta en un manto de ese color. Brillante, infinito y, curiosamente, cálido.

No consigo sacarme el color de la cabeza y a pesar de que como sueño no dice mucho, resulta extrañamente reconfortante. Me dejo envolver en una bruma de color azul que me anestesia, convirtiendo mi dolor en un eco distante. En consecuencia, consigo mantenerme entera. Como si alguien hubiese untado con cola los pedazos de mí que quedaron después de sufrir otra pérdida impensable.

Sin embargo el sueño no dura para siempre y, antes de lo que me habría gustado, me encuentro regresando, de manera lenta y pausada al principio y luego de golpe, a mi realidad.

No existe el consuelo para mí de pensar que se ha tratado de un mal sueño. En el instante en que recupero la conciencia y despierto tumbada en la cama que comparto con Prim en nuestra casita en la Veta, recuerdo con claridad el horror: el accidente, la alarma y su muerte.

Gale.

Me hago un ovillo entre las mantas que alguien, seguramente Prim, ha dejado sobre mi cuerpo. La lana, vieja y desgastada, no hace nada por aliviar el frío de mi cuerpo. No tiene importancia, porque el problema no se encuentra afuera. No es solo mi piel la que no consigue entrar en calor…

Cierro los ojos y pienso en el día en que conocí a Gale. Yo tenía doce años y él unos catorce. Encontré una de sus trampas en el bosque y me puse a inspeccionar su trabajo. Hice un trato con él ese día: si él me enseñaba lo que sabía sobre armas, yo le instruiría en el sutil arte de la cacería con arco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos volviéramos inseparables y, aún ahora, aprovechábamos cada minuto libre que teníamos para cazar juntos.

"Pero nunca más" pienso con amargura mientras me cubro la cabeza con las mantas. ¿Lo di por sentado todo este tiempo?

Me doy cuenta de que he sido una ilusa al pensar que el final de los Juegos para él y para mí era un sinónimo de que habíamos conseguido nuestra seguridad. Que el haber pasado más de una tercera parte de nuestras vidas aterrorizados por la posibilidad de que nos seleccionaran se encargaría, de alguna manera, de garantizar que viviríamos con tranquilidad el resto de nuestros días, preocupándonos simplemente por el destino de nuestros hermanos pequeños.

Pienso en papá y en el vacío que dejó su muerte. Pienso en mi madre, que se convirtió en un cascarón vacío después de que él se fue para siempre. En ese entonces, me resistí a ceder a la infinita tristeza que me embargaba, por el bien de Prim. Porque me rehusaba a que mi hermanita y yo acabásemos en el orfanato por culpa de la falta de fuerza y voluntad que había exhibido mi madre. Me esforcé por hacer que las cosas marcharan mejor y lo conseguí. Pero ¿ahora? Si me dejo ir… si me marcho a la deriva y me sumo en mi propia tristeza ¿qué pasaría entonces?

–¡Has despertado!- la voz de mi hermana me llega desde muy lejos. Apenas si soy consciente de sus bracitos, delgados y blancos, envolviéndose a mi alrededor -¡Oh, Katniss! Lo siento tanto, tanto…

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Al principio creo que la humedad que cubre mis mejillas proviene de los ojos de Prim, pero ella me observa con gravedad y se limita a apretarme con más fuerza.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, protegida por los brazos de mi hermana, me permito llorar.

**Peeta POV**

Catorce muertos. Un equipo de trabajo de diez y cuatro miembros de otro que no consiguieron salir lo suficientemente rápido cuando su canario dejó de cantar y terminaron envenenándose con el aire malo de las minas… o tal vez aún vivían cuando sobrevino la explosión. No nos queda nadie capaz de decírnoslo…

El alcalde, siguiendo órdenes del Capitolio, decreta que se realizará un funeral conjunto para todas las víctimas. De haber tenido restos que enterrar, tendríamos catorce ataúdes. En su lugar, hay catorce familias que recibimos, por turnos, medallas plateadas de manos del alcalde como una muestra de respeto. Katniss se encuentra junto a la familia de Gale, dos familias hacia la izquierda de la mía. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y la cara terriblemente pálida. Sus mejillas se ven ligeramente hundidas como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ha comido algo.

La imagen me recuerda dolorosamente a una noche, hace años, en que la vi con la misma desolación en el jardín de mi casa, justo después de que mi madre la amenazara con echarle a los agentes de paz si continuaba rebuscando en nuestra basura. Recuerdo mi necesidad de hacer algo por ella. Del momento exacto en que moví la bandeja que se encontraba en el horno para hacer caer los panes, dorados y perfectos, que mi madre había colocado ahí unos minutos atrás. Recuerdo el dolor ardiente en el costado de mi cara cuando mi madre usó el mango de la paleta que utilizábamos para sacar las bandejas calientes del horno para golpearme. Por último, recuerdo su mirada plateada, cargada de desolación y la chispa de esperanza que brilló en sus ojos en el segundo en que me permití observarla cuando le arrojé los panes.

–Estamos en el funeral de nuestro hermano- me advierte Tax- ¡deja de mirarla! – sisea cerca de mi oído.

Aparto la mirada avergonzado, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía por un instante.

**Katniss POV**

Me siento absolutamente turbada en el momento en que la mirada de Peeta Mellark se encuentra con la mía y no es hasta que él aparta los ojos que siento que puedo volver a respirar.

Reparo, por primera vez, en que su familia se encuentra aquí. No me había dado cuenta de que alguno de sus hermanos había empezado a trabajar también en las minas. No he tenido cabeza para nadie más que para Gale, pero sin duda todos los que estamos aquí hoy hemos perdido a alguien.

La primera vez que vi a Gale en mi vida, fue en una reunión idéntica a esta, a la espera de que el Alcalde Undersee repartiese las medallas que el buen Capitolio tanto se esmera en preparar como compensación de nuestras pérdidas.

Cuando llaman a la familia de Gale, Rory, quien ahora es el hijo mayor, avanza hacia el escenario pretendiendo lucir fuerte, pero veo sus manos temblar cuando reciben la cajita negra con una placa redonda con el nombre de su hermano grabado en ella. No significa nada para mí, porque es como intentar cubrir una herida de bala con un bandita. El otro gran regalo del Capitolio es un mes de salario para Hazelle y su familia, con la esperanza de que un mes sea suficiente para que ellos vivan su duelo y puedan salir adelante.

Observo el rostro de Hazelle y siento alivio al notar que no tiene la misma mirada perdida que tenía el de mi madre cuando éramos nosotras quienes estábamos en esta situación. Me pregunto si sentirá todo esto como una broma cruel del destino o una especie de déjà vu. Perdió a su esposo en las minas y ahora, ni siquiera una década más tarde, ha perdido a su hijo mayor también.

Me muerdo el labio, en un intento de no empezar a gritar. Mi atención es atraída hacia el escenario cuando Phylus Mellark es llamado. Veo a Peeta subir los escalones con paso lentos. Los rizos rubios caen en ondas sobre su frente y a pesar del dolor que veo en su mirada, parece curiosamente entero. Me doy cuenta de que lo envidio, porque de alguna forma ha salido victorioso ahí donde yo no. Ha conseguido mantenerse firme a pesar de su pérdida.

No me doy cuenta de que he estado observando fijamente a Peeta Mellark hasta que él regresa con su familia y noto la mirada de su otro hermano sobre mí. Tiene los ojos de un color café claro y, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, él se permite sonreír.

**Peeta POV**

Antes de darnos cuenta, ha pasado casi un mes desde la muerte de Phy.

Papá utiliza una camisa vieja para hacer un lazo negro que cuelga de la puerta de la panadería y se sumerge de lleno en el trabajo. Mi madre descarga su propia frustración volviéndose más irascible que de costumbre y papá le pide a Tax que deje de trabajar en las minas y regrese a la panadería. Él intenta negarse, porque sabe que seguimos necesitando el dinero, sin embargo el argumento de mi padre es infalible: si él muere también, entonces perderemos mucho más que lo que podría estar aportando con su salario. Ante eso, mi hermano acaba cediendo.

Papá guarda el dinero que el gobierno nos ha dado como indemnización por la muerte de Phy en una lata que mete en el almacén y parece decidido a olvidarse de él, aún y cuando mi madre le grita durante horas por atribuirse a sí mismo esa decisión.

Veo a Katniss pasar frente a la panadería cargando un paquete tan grande para su reducida talla que, aún y con su fuerza, hace que su espalda se arquee hacia adelante.

–Podrías ir a ayudarla… – doy un respingo al oír la voz de Tax.

–No la estaba viendo- intento defenderme sin mucho afán.

Tax suelta una risa triste.

–Claro que la veías. Y lo más importante es que ella parece haberte visto a ti también.

–¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto interesado.

–Hagamos un trato, si le ayudas a cargar eso hasta la carnicería, puede que te lo cuente- dice apuntándola con un dedo.

–Tax…-digo con un suspiro- no puedo.

–Eres un pequeño cobarde- dice mientras pasa sus nudillos sobre mi cabeza.

Ambos nos congelamos, porque ese era el método de tortura favorito de Phy. Había clamado exclusividad en su uso por ser el mayor de los tres.

–Otro día será- dice mi hermano con tristeza mientras ambos vemos a Katniss desaparecer por el camino.

…

No consigo conciliar el sueño por las noches y, las pocas horas que consigo dormir, se ven interrumpidas por las pesadillas que atenazan mi garganta y me hacen despertar, inmóvil y empapado en sudor, sobre mi cama.

Me levanto y contemplo a Tax en su propia cama, moviéndose sin parar. Él también sufre de pesadillas. ¿Verá a Phy muriendo, una y otra vez del mismo modo en que lo hago yo? Echo un vistazo al pequeño reloj colocado sobre un banco de madera. Son las dos de la mañana. En un par de horas tendré que levantarme para encender los hornos. Observo la cama con el ceño fruncido, decidiendo si debo intentar volver a dormirme o si será mejor intentar otra cosa.

Me levanto, me calzo mis zapatos y bajo por las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

Salgo por la puerta trasera para evitar el sonido agudo que emite la campanilla que tiene incorporada la principal, la que anuncia la llegada de los clientes, y el aire de una noche de verano inunda mis pulmones. Camino por la calle, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me encuentro a mí mismo en la Pradera.

Y mi mundo se tambalea cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. Ella también está aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí le yo con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste. <strong>

**Les cuento un poco del contexto: estoy manejando, con unas amigas de fanfiction un nuevo foro llamado "El diente de león" (si les interesa pueden pasarse por mi perfil, donde encontrarán el enlace) y una de las secciones sirve para dejar ideas de historias (retos) para que, por voluntad propia, otra persona las escriba. **

**En un principio, cuando AlwaysEverlark dejó la idea de este reto, intenté resistirme porque tengo varias historias en curso y mi trabajo no me deja tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría. Sin embargo me llamaba como el canto de una sirena y, al final, no fui capaz de resistirme, segura de que podría sacarlo adelante en un oneshot y listo. **

**El reto concreto era lograr que Katniss y Peeta se enamoraran uno del otro aún sin ser llevados juntos a los Juegos y, por ende, sin que llegara la revolución, lo cual les da una idea aproximada de por donde puede andar la historia en general. **

**El punto es que empecé a escribir y las ideas no dejaban de fluir. Pensaba hacerlo en una sola entrega pero, para cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba doce mil palabras escritas y no me sentía ni siquiera remotamente cerca de terminar. De ahí que decidiera hacerlo en capítulos. **

**Aún no termino de escribir la historia, pero tengo otros dos capítulos listos. Espero que les guste mi visión de cómo pudieron ser las cosas en ese contexto. **

**¡Sus reviews me motivan a escribir más! Tanto si les ha gustado como si no, por favor déjenme su opinión, les tomará dos minutos y ayudará a que mi semana sea maravillosa. **

**Saludos, E. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, igual que el universo Panem. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**

**Katniss POV**

El aire de la noche es cálido y no hay ni rastro de humedad en él. Cuando me siento sobre el descuidado césped que crece en la Pradera, el suelo se siente seco como un ladrillo. No ha llovido en semanas y puedes sentir el ambiente cargado por eso. La tierra ansía el agua.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y contemplo el cielo estrellado. Hace un mes caminé por aquí de camino hacia el bosque para encontrarme con Gale en su único día libre: el domingo. ¿De verdad las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Presiono mis párpados con el dorso de mis manos. No he conseguido dormir bien desde el accidente en las minas y siento el cuerpo pesado a causa de ello. El cansancio me está pasando la factura en mis expediciones de caza. Hoy apenas he sido capaz de cazar a un par de ardillas y a dos conejos, menos de la mitad de lo que acostumbro ¡y tengo que cuidar de la familia de Gale!

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando escucho una rama quebrarse y yo giro sobre mi cuerpo hasta quedar acuclillada para encarar al intruso.

Siento la sangre drenarse de mi cara cuando veo a Peeta Mellark.

A pesar de que es noche cerrada la luna llena brilla sobre nosotros, confiriéndole una palidez fantasmal a su piel que no estoy segura de si corresponde a la realidad o es simplemente un efecto de este resplandor plateado que nos ilumina. Sus ojos se ven distintos, más negros que azules y tiene unas marcas de color azul bajo sus ojos, formando medias lunas. Con todo y nuestras diferencias físicas, su rostro es un reflejo del mío.

–¿Katniss? – de alguna manera el hecho de que él sepa mi nombre me resulta extraño. Hemos tenido una sola interacción real en nuestras vidas y no puede decirse que habláramos mucho cuando me arrojó esos panes que me salvaron la vida y me devolvieron la esperanza.

La boca se me seca y mis mejillas se calientan. No encuentro mi voz para responder y en todo caso ¿qué puedo decir ante su pregunta? Me pongo de pie, con la intención de dejar la Pradera libre para él y lo que sea que haya venido a hacer, pero en cuanto doy el primer paso, el me detiene.

–Katniss… ¡aguarda!

Me congelo en mi lugar, no solo por la súplica en su voz sino porque mi nombre en sus labios, usado además con tanta familiaridad, resulta desconcertante.

–Yo solo… Me gustaría que tú… Yo…- él suelta un bufido, exasperado por no encontrar las palabras que quiere decir.

–Yo vengo aquí para pensar… y porque no puedo dormir- la declaración sale de mi boca sin permiso y se queda colgada en el aire. Ninguno de los dos parece saber qué hacer con ella.

–Eso me ha parecido a mí, que este era un buen lugar para pensar- aporta él, justo cuando empiezo a valorar la posibilidad de echar a correr hacia mi casa en la Veta para evitarnos a ambos el bochorno.- Y yo tampoco puedo dormir. ¿Tú también tienes pesadillas?

El pensar en Gale y, peor aún, la posibilidad de hablar de Gale con Peeta, parece incorrecto.

–No quiero hablar de eso- suelto de inmediato.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No te he pedido que lo hagas- asegura él levantando las manos.

–Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–Por el momento, me conformo con que ambos podamos compartir este lugar. Al menos por un rato. Prometo no molestarte- dice mientras dobla una pierna y se sienta sobre el pasto.

Peeta apoya las manos en el suelo y veo los tendones de sus brazos tensarse cuando él recarga el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un cuello fuerte en donde el pulso late aceleradamente. Me llevo una mano a mi propio cuello y siento el rápido palpitar de mi corazón bajo la palma de mi mano. Es el hecho de que él parezca tan nervioso como yo, que su tranquilidad no es más que una máscara, lo que me motiva a volver a sentarme en el suelo, a un metro de distancia de él y regresar a mi silencio contemplativo.

**Peeta POV**

Regreso a casa a toda prisa.

El tiempo en la Pradera se ha pasado en un parpadeo y, sin apenas notarlo, es hora de encender el horno. Cada día de la semana tiene a un responsable de encender los hornos y limpiar la panadería antes de que abramos por la mañana. Es un día pesado porque, además de las labores normales, tiene menos tiempo para dormir. A quien le corresponda encender el horno le espera casi una hora menos de sueño diaria, lo que hace que no sea precisamente un día que esperes con emoción.

Hoy es mi turno.

Empujo la puerta trasera, tomo el delantal del gancho en la pared y me apresuro a atármelo alrededor de la cintura. Una mirada al reloj que cuelga sobre el marco de la puerta que conecta la tienda con la cocina me informa que voy quince minutos tarde. Pero ni siquiera la preocupación por la regañina que seguro voy a conseguir por parte de mi madre consigue borrar la amplia sonrisa que se ha instalado en mi rostro.

Cuando entro en la cocina, me detengo en seco al ser golpeado por la ola de calor que desprende el horno encendido.

Me quedo parado en la puerta, parpadeando lentamente, sin entender que ha pasado.

–Lo he encendido yo- dice Tax saliendo de la bodega cargando un saco de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos sobre uno de sus hombros.

–Era mi turno- murmuro tontamente.

–Lo sé, pero de todas formas no puedo dormir. ¿Has dormido bien tú?- pregunta enarcando una ceja.

Lo observo con sorpresa. Tiene que haber notado que yo no estaba en la cama en cuanto se ha despertado ¿no?

Mi hermano me mira, como si me retara a que dé una explicación a mi ausencia, o a mi irresponsabilidad para con mis obligaciones o tal vez a la sonrisa que no consigo desconectar.

No le doy ninguna de esas cosas. En su lugar le digo:

–Muy bien, gracias.

**Katniss POV**

Regreso a casa y me meto en la cama en cuanto Peeta se marcha murmurando una excusa sobre que debe ir a casa a encender el horno.

El sol aún no ha salido, lo que me convence de que puedo aprovechar el tiempo que queda antes de que salga a cazar sino durmiendo, al menos reposando el cuerpo. De ahí mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta de que son casi las nueve de la mañana y que he conseguido dormir casi cinco horas seguidas sin tener pesadillas. De hecho ni siquiera ha sido una mal sueño lo que me ha despertado, sino un maullido estridente proferido por el gato más feo del mundo, que en este momento me observa con sus horribles ojos amarillos como si le molestara el hecho de que, aún y cuando el sol ya está bien alto en el cielo, yo sigo metida en la cama.

–Lárgate- digo tomando uno de los cojines, del tamaño de una manzana, que Prim ha hecho con nuestros guantes viejos cuando mamá le estaba enseñando a coser y lanzándoselo. Buttercup lo esquiva con agilidad y salta por la ventana, no sin antes lanzarme un bufido.

Me desperezo en la cama e intento encontrar una explicación a la extraña sensación de bienestar que parece recorrerme las venas. Al final, termino dándome por vencida. Me levanto de la cama, me pongo mis desgastadas botas de cuero y tomo la vieja chaqueta de papá, que de inmediato me envuelve en su aroma familiar. Tomo un saco de arpillera y me voy a la parte más alejada de la alambrada para meterme en el bosque.

Consigo abatir a cuatro conejos, tres ardillas, un pavo silvestre e inclusive cazo a un perro salvaje, lo que me vendrá bien para mantener mis relaciones con Sae la Grasienta, quien se ha quejado de que la tengo abandonada desde que empecé mi tratos con Rooba.

Como hace un día fresco, me las ingenio para atrapar a ocho peces en el pequeño lago en que mi padre me enseñó a nadar y, en un arrebato de inspiración, decido pasarme por el fresal que Gale y yo habíamos cercado para mantener apartados a los animales.

La planta está llena de frutos maduros que yo recojo rápidamente hasta llenar mi gorra. Intento ignorar la punzada de malestar que me recorre cuando veo los intrincados nudos con que Gale ha atado la red que rodea el fresal, amarrándola a largos palos de madera.

Agito la cabeza, decidida a no romperme hoy por la ausencia de Gale y después de dar un par de profundas bocanadas de aire, vuelvo a sentirme llena de energía. Recojo las presas que llevo para Rooba y limpio el perro para Sae. Las ardillas me las llevaré a casa junto con un par de pescados. Eso me deja el resto del pescado para la carnicería junto con el pavo silvestre. A Hazelle le entregaré los conejos.

Paso primero a casa de los Hawthorne y le doy los conejos. Me llena de alivio el ver que sigue decidida a sacar adelante a la familia que le queda. Se despide de mí dándome un largo abrazo y suplicándome que vaya a visitarlos más a menudo. Le digo que sí, aunque lo cierto es que todo en ese lugar me recuerda la ausencia de Gale, así que trato de evitarlo tanto como puedo.

Después de eso hago los trueques correspondientes en el Quemador, lo que me consigue velas, carbón y un nuevo listón para el cabello de Prim. Me paso por donde Rooba, que parece encantada de ver que he empezado a recuperar mi toque con la cacería. Por último, empiezo a empacar las fresas para pasarme por la casa del Alcalde Undersee a vendérselas, sin embargo algo me impide el llenar la caja hasta el borde.

Me reservo siete fresas y las envuelvo con cuidado en el mismo papel de embalar con que Rooba empaca los filetes. Me cuido de no ir a dañar la delicada piel rojiza. Antes de llegar a la casa del alcalde, me detengo en la panadería.

Dudo. He estado aquí otras veces, por supuesto, pero el recuerdo que se viene a mi mente es el día en que estuve tratando de vender ropa de bebé en el mercado… el día de los panes.

De repente me siento tonta con mi puñado de fresas.

Retrocedo un paso y doy un salto cuando una voz me detiene.

–Puedo entregárselo por ti.

Me giro para encontrarme con los mismos ojos castaños que se cruzaron con los míos durante el funeral de Gale.

–El… ¿qué?

El chico, de quien no consigo recordar su nombre, me dedica una sonrisa que marca un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

–Eso que traes ahí- dice señalando el hatillo con las fresas- es para Peeta ¿no?

No le digo nada y él se echa a reír.

–Tú dirás. Seguro que se pondrá contento.

Muevo la cabeza en negación. ¿A qué le estoy diciendo que no? ¿A su ofrecimiento de entregar el regalo o a la idea de que él se alegrará?

–Siempre podemos no decirle que se lo has dejado tú.

La idea resulta tentadora. No se me ocurre nada que decirle. Extiendo la mano y dejo caer el pequeño paquete sobre la suya extendida.

–Gracias.

Tiene una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hermano, me siento incómoda de inmediato.

–De nada, _Katniss- _y hay algo en el tono de su voz que me hace pensar que me estoy perdiendo de algún chiste privado.

**Peeta POV**

Me sacudo la harina que Tax me echado en el pelo soltando un bufido. Entre eso y el aroma a humo que me ha dejado la madera ligeramente húmeda que hemos tenido que utilizar hoy para el horno, estoy pidiendo a gritos un baño.

Me paso por mi habitación para sacar un pijama limpio del armario cuando mi vista periférica detecta una anomalía en la pulcritud de mi cama. Colocado con cuidado sobre la almohada, se encuentra un paquete del tamaño de mi puño de color café claro. El mismo papel crujiente que utilizamos en la panadería para envolver los panes calientes.

Me siento sobre la cama y tomo el paquetito, sin apretar. El papel cruje ligeramente cuando lo muevo y siento la fragilidad de su contenido. Han juntado las cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado, metiendo algo en su interior y luego han retorcido las puntas hasta formar un pequeño alijo. Deshago el paquete y encuentro un pequeño montón de fresas, rojas y sanas, en su interior.

La boca se me hace agua al instante. Las pocas veces que he podido comer fresas en mi vida ha sido porque se han puesto demasiado maduras para poder usarlas en los pasteles. Nada parecido a la roja perfección que parece sonreírme desde mi mano.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo tentadoras que resultan, una pregunta resuena en mi cabeza ¿de dónde han salido?

Escucho como la puerta que conduce a la casa se cierra. Envuelvo de nuevo las fresas y las meto bajo mi almohada. Si se trata de mi madre, sin duda me las quitará para utilizarlas en la panadería y, por algún motivo, no estoy dispuesto a compartirlas.

No se trata de mi madre. Es Tax, que sube los escalones ruidosamente y entra como un vendaval en la habitación.

–Pensé que ya estarías duchándote. – dice mirando de reojo en mi dirección mientras estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

–Me he distraído con algo.

–¿Con qué?- pregunta interesado.

–¿Qué te importa?- pregunto mientras me estiro sobre la cama. Estoy a punto de dejarme caer sobre la almohada cuando recuerdo que mi pequeño tesoro se encuentra ahí, así que estiro el cuello y sostengo el peso de mi cuerpo con mi abdomen.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta mi hermano mientras se sienta de cualquier forma sobre su cama.

–Nada- respondo tal vez demasiado deprisa.

–Parece como si ocultaras algo- dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Pongo la cara en blanco.

–¿Qué podría estar escondiendo?

Él se encoje de hombros y se levanta.

–Date prisa con la ducha, no vaya a ser que madre te corte el suministro de agua- bromea él.- Por cierto- dice desde la puerta- me he comido una fresa- y entonces empieza a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

…

Después de eso Tax se niega en redondo a decirme de donde han salido las fresas.

Cenamos en silencio, con la ausencia de Phy resonando en el asiento vacío en nuestra mesa circular. Observo a mi hermano en silencio mientras me llevo a la boca y trago, casi sin masticar, los pedazos de pan rancio en que consiste nuestra cena. Fantaseo con la posibilidad de volver a mi habitación y comerme una a una las deliciosas fresas que escondo bajo la almohada.

–¿Has tenido una buena noche?- tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que es a mí a quien le habla mi padre y, de no ser por la patada que me da mi hermano por debajo de la mesa, no habría acatado a responder.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mi padre se encoge de hombros.

–Luces menos cansado- sentencia finalmente, haciendo que Tax se eche a reír.

La presencia de mi madre, comiendo en silencio con el ceño fruncido, me disuade de compartir mi experiencia nocturna con los demás.

–He conseguido conciliar mejor el sueño- miento mientras fuerzo una sonrisa.

Los labios de mi padre se curvan en una sonrisa que marca las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

–Me alegro por ti.

**Katniss POV**

La hierba cruje bajo mis botas cuando echo a correr camino a la Pradera. La luna ilumina el camino con su resplandor plateado y de no ser porque sé que los agentes de paz de nuestro distrito no trabajan fuera de sus horarios, tal vez estaría preocupada por estar fuera de mi cama, corriendo al aire libre, en medio de la noche.

Me he despertado de golpe, después de dormir una hora o algo así y en cuanto he dejado de temblar he sentido la necesidad de levantarme e ir hacia la Pradera.

Me freno en seco cuando veo que ya hay alguien ahí y mi instinto, acostumbrado a responder a las amenazas que se ocultan en el bosque, tensa mis músculos y la adrenalina se dispara por mis venas. Sin embargo no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer la figura, fuerte y calmada, de Peeta Mellark. Un temblor que nada tiene que ver con la brisa que alborota mi pelo recorre mi columna y siento mi rostro calentarse cuando veo lo que tiene sobre la rodilla: el paquetito, del tamaño de una manzana, en que le dejé las fresas.

Pienso en los ojos castaños de su hermano y en el hoyuelo sobre su mejilla.

¡Traidor! Me prometió que no le diría que fui yo.

Me paso las manos sobre mis brazos desnudos y siento como la piel se me ha erizado a pesar de que estamos en pleno verano y el aire de la noche es cálido. Suelto un suspiro y eso es lo que toma para que él detecte mi presencia. Cuando se gira para mirarme, sus labios se arquean, formando una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos y veo como a él también se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

–Katniss.- saluda él.

–Peeta- respondo yo y él frunce el ceño- ¿Qué?- cuestiono mientras me siento en el suelo, ligeramente por encima de él en la elevación del terreno y a al menos un metro de distancia.

–No tenía ni idea de que supieras mi nombre- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez soy yo quien frunce el ceño.

–¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? Tú sabes el mío ¿no?

–Sí, pero eso es porque… - y después de decir eso decide quedarse callado.

–Porque…- le ayudo yo y el sacude la cabeza.

–Nada.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido por un momento, pero decido no presionarlo así como él no ha insistido con el tema de Gale.

Su mano se dirige al pequeño paquetito sobre su rodilla y escucho el papel crujir cuando él lo manipula, dejando a la vista su contenido.

No son las fresas que estaba esperando, en su lugar, veo cuatro galletas glaseadas con la delicada figura de un lirio en cada una. No solemos comer muchas cosas horneadas en casa, exceptuando el pan duro que prepara mamá con la ración de cereales que nos entregan cada mes gracias a las teselas.

Él toma una galleta y me pasa el paquete. Como me toma por sorpresa, no tengo tiempo de rechazarlo. Sostengo el trío de galletas sobre la palma de mi mano, con el papel tan parecido al que he tomado de Rooba, ligeramente arrugado, humedeciéndose ligeramente por el sudor de mis palmas.

Peeta ni siquiera voltea a verme, se estira sobre la hierba, dobla un brazo detrás de su cabeza y se recuesta sobre él, cerrando los ojos mientras mastica. Las galletas huelen tan bien que se me hace la boca agua, pero siempre he sido yo quien ha llevado la comida a la mesa, no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me regale nada.

–¿No te gustan las galletas?

Él se ha girado sobre su costado y me observa con esos ojos de un azul imposible.

–No lo sé- confieso- Nunca me he comido una.

Sus cejas se juntan un poco.

–Pero has comprado de vez en cuando. Te he visto.

–Para Prim- me explico yo- le encantan. Pero yo nunca me he comido una. Suelo regalárselas por su cumpleaños.

Su rostro se ilumina y, de repente, parece mucho más joven, como si fuera solo un crío en lugar de un hombre de dieciocho años.

–Mi padre también me regala galletas en mi cumpleaños- dice animado-. La primera memoria que tengo de haber comido una, fue cuando cumplí seis. Aunque eran una clase diferente. Es una de las pocas ocasiones en que he comido algo de la panadería que no se ha puesto rancio.

Esta vez, soy yo quien se sorprende.

–¿Rancio?

Peeta me mira, parpadeando lentamente.

–Pues sí. Solemos comer lo que se ha puesto demasiado viejo para venderlo en la panadería. ¿O qué pensabas?

Pienso en los dos panes, casi perfectos, que él compartió conmigo hace ya siete años. En la corteza dorada y los frutos secos ocultos en la masa. ¿Y él ha estado comiendo comida rancia todo este tiempo? La mano con la que sostengo las galletas tiembla ligeramente. Tomo una galleta y me la llevo a los labios. Suelto un gemido cuando mi lengua entra en contacto con la sublime combinación que ejerce la superficie azucarada del glaseado con la masa que se desborona cuando la muerdo, llenando mis papilas gustativas de un sabor que me recuerda a las naranjas que papá una vez llevó a casa por Año Nuevo.

Cierro los ojos, intentando prolongar las sensaciones que parecen estallar en la punta de mi lengua y, cuando trago, suelto un suspiro.

Al abrir los ojos, Peeta me está sonriendo.

–¿Están buenas?

Aparto la mirada mientras siento como mi cuello y mejillas se calientan. Al final, asiento.

–Puedes quedarte con las demás.

Debo poner mala cara, porque Peeta se echa a reír. Su risa me hace enarcar las cejas. Es un sonido ronco, pero indudablemente feliz.

–Son solo dos galletas, Katniss. No te estoy entregando las llaves de la panadería.

–No puedo aceptarlas.

–¿Por qué no?

Eso ¿por qué no? El sabor de la galleta que he mordido permanece en mi paladar, haciendo que rechazar las otras dos resulte más difícil.

Recojo las piernas y aprieto mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

–¿Nunca te han hecho con un regalo inesperado? ¿Algo sencillo que te ha hecho sentir inexplicablemente dichoso?- algo en su tono me dice que no está hablando precisamente de las galletas. Su boca se curva, dejando el pequeño hoyuelo a la vista y yo bajo la mirada, sintiéndome repentinamente abochornada.

Peeta clava la mirada en el horizonte, donde aún no se ve la línea rosada que funciona como preludio del amanecer.

–Me tengo que ir.

–¿Es tu turno otra vez de encender los hornos? ¿Te toca dos días seguidos?

Él parece sorprenderse por mi pregunta.

–En realidad no. Pero ayer he llegado tarde y mi hermano se ha encargado. Como hoy es su turno, he decidido llegar un poco más temprano y encargarme yo. Nos veremos después- dice mientras echa a correr por el camino que conecta la Pradera con la Veta.

No es hasta que lo pierdo de vista que me doy cuenta que me ha engañado y yo aún tengo sus galletas en la mano.

**Peeta POV**

Me meto por la puerta trasera antes de que nadie se levante y enciendo los dos hornos industriales. Nuestras reservas de carbón han descendido bastante y no puedo evitar pensar que el dinero que nos han dado para suplir la ausencia de Phy, podría darnos un gran desahogo económico en ese sentido. Aún y cuando lo producimos aquí mismo en el Doce, el carbón no es barato.

Para cuando Tax baja, ya los hornos están calientes y estoy amasando la primera tanda de panes que hornearemos hoy.

–¿Te has caído de la cama?- bromea él.

Le doy una media sonrisa.

–En realidad quería compensarte por lo de ayer.

–Puedes ser muy idiota a veces… ¿sabes? – mi hermano estudia mi rostro. Sus ojos son de un suave color castaño, parecido al de mi madre, pero tiene el mismo cabello rubio que mi padre y yo. A pesar de que ha sido el que peor lo ha pasado de los cuatro después de la muerte de Phy, sigue siendo el que tiene más energía. - ¿Has vuelto a tener una buena noche?

No tengo tiempo de contestarle antes de que mi madre baje por las escaleras que conectan nuestra casa con la panadería.

Mi madre pasa de largo, como si no nos hubiera visto e ignora nuestros débiles saludos. Papá aparece un minuto más tarde y desciende los escalones con una mueca de dolor en la cara. Seguramente su espalda ha vuelto a molestarle.

–Buenos días, papá- lo saludo y doblo automáticamente las rodillas, para que él pueda sacudir mi cabello como cuando yo era más pequeño. En cuanto lo hace, señalo la aromática taza de café que he dejado para él sobre el mostrador. Él me sonríe agradecido y la toma entre sus nudosas manos. Acerca la nariz al borde e inhala profundamente.

En eso, un grito interrumpe la calma que parece instalarse en la panadería por las mañanas.

–¿Quién ha sido?- exclama mi madre mientras se acerca rápidamente con una bandeja vacía entre sus manos.

Los tres la miramos sin parpadear.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta finalmente papá.

–Anoche antes de irme a la cama quedaban cuatro galletas glaseadas en esta bandeja. ¿Quién las ha tomado?- su mirada se dirige automáticamente a Tax, cuya debilidad siempre han sido los dulces.

El aire se atora en mis pulmones y me preparo para dar un paso al frente antes de que mamá use la bandeja para golpear a mi hermano. Sin embargo en el momento en que tomo aire, papá nos interrumpe:

–Me las he comido yo. Me he despertado con hambre durante la noche y he bajado a comer algo. He visto las galletas y no he podido resistirme.

Los tres lo vemos con la misma cara de sorpresa, aunque creo que en el caso de mi madre, se trata más bien de escepticismo.

–¿Tú? ¿En serio?- papá se encoje de hombros y toma un sorbo de café.

–Un capricho de vez en cuando no está mal.

–¡Pudimos haber ganado dinero con esas galletas!

–En todo caso, ya no están. Hornearé unas cuantas más tarde y estoy seguro de que Peeta podrá glasearlas maravillosamente de nuevo.

Mi madre recorre nuestros rostros con los dientes apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Me esfuerzo por mantener el rostro libre de expresión hasta que mi madre se rinde y se va, pisando con fuerza a la parte en que recibimos a los clientes, cerrando con un portazo.

Me giro y observo el rostro de papá.

–¿Un bocadillo nocturno?- pregunta Tax mientras me da un ligero codazo. Papá se ríe, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se conviertan en delicadas telarañas surcando su piel.

–Tendrás que irte con más cuidado, hijo. Y a la próxima recuerda cerrar bien la puerta, me he llevado un susto de muerte cuando la he encontrado abierta, he pensado que teníamos ladrones.

Siento mis orejas calentarse.

–Lo recordaré- prometo.

–¿Le has dado alguna para la pequeña?

Me mortifica el saber que puedo resultar así de transparente. Que para mi padre y para Tax es tan lógico a quien le he dado las galletas.

–Seguro que ella le ha guardado alguna.

–Bien- dice él mientras toma un delantal de detrás de la puerta- Ahora has el favor de ir atrás y traer otro frasco de canela.

–Sí, señor.

**…**

Los regalos empiezan a ir y venir. Pero creamos un acuerdo tácito de no mencionarlos en nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

Empiezo a dormir mejor por las noches, hasta que me despierto a eso de las dos de la mañana, es entonces cuando salgo de la casa, poniendo especial cuidado en cerrar bien la puerta trasera. No vuelvo a tomar las cosas que están en exhibición, pero me las arreglo para hacer más piezas de la cuenta en las cosas que horneo: bollos de queso, magdalenas con nueces, galletas con chispas de chocolate…

Poco a poco, bajo la excusa de que compartimos todo, consigo que ella acepte mis regalos… y empiezo a descubrir regalos para mí también: un saquito de zarzamoras colgando de mi ventana, un puñado de castañas asadas colocado cuidadosamente sobre mi almohada, un ramillete de prímulas que alguien deja extraviado en la panadería mientras me encuentro en la cocina.

No hablamos sobre ninguna de esas cosas cuando nos vemos, aunque no me queda ninguna duda de que todos y cada uno de esos detalles provienen de ella. Cosas como estas resultan demasiado costosas como para ser conseguidas en cualquier lugar que no sea le bosque.

Las sombras azules que parecían haber sido tatuadas bajo mis ojos desaparecen poco a poco del mismo modo en que sucede con las de ella. Su cabello deja de estar opaco y se torna brillante conforme la salud que perdió por el sufrimiento de perder a Gale, regresa a ella.

El vernos cada noche empieza a convertirse, poco a poco, en una costumbre. En una ocasión, me encuentro con mi madre cuando voy bajando por las escaleras, puntual para nuestra cita nocturna.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- increpa ella mientras se pone las manos sobre las caderas.

Me invento una excusa sobre que he bajado a buscar agua y cuando ella me pregunta qué porque no he ido a la cocina que tenemos en la planta de arriba, le echo la culpa a la confusión que produce el sueño. Como excusa no es particularmente buena, aunque supongo que ayuda el hecho de que ella está algo adormilada. Me envía a mi habitación, a donde regreso arrastrando los pies.

La escucho moverse en la parte de abajo de la casa y mi ánimo decae cuando me doy cuenta de que hay un león custodiando ahora la puerta trasera. Espero pacientemente, durante una hora completa, hasta que escucho pasos en la escalera. Me meto bajo las mantas y finjo dormir. Un rayo de luz cruza la habitación y puedo sentir la presencia de mi madre, verificando que ambos estamos aquí.

Para cuando finalmente se va a la cama, he perdido más de la mitad del precioso tiempo que logro pasar con Katniss.

Cuando llego a la Pradera, casi espero no encontrarla ahí, sin embargo me equivoco. Katniss está acostada, echa un ovillo sobre el césped reseco. Tiene los ojos cerrados y se remueve de una forma que se me antoja familiar: Tax también se mueve mucho cuando está teniendo una pesadilla.

Me arrodillo a su lado y la tomo con suavidad del hombro, pero no se despierta. Sus movimientos se vuelve más violentos, los ojos se mueven sin parar tras sus párpados y jadeos ahogados se escapan de su garganta. Su pequeña mano se aferra a la tela de la camiseta de mi pijama y ella me atrae más cerca. Hago lo único que se me ocurre para calmarla: la atraigo hacia mi pecho y la abrazo.

Y entonces sucede lo imposible: su respiración se torna menos desesperada, sus jadeos se apagan y ella deja de removerse. Su frente se apoya sobre mi pecho y ella frota su mejilla contra mi cuerpo. Su miedo se disuelve, como la espuma alcanzada por un chorro de agua y siento el latir de su corazón, lento y constante, contra mi propio cuerpo.

No la suelto. No consigo reunir la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Tampoco la despierto. Me limito a dejarla dormir y me embebo en la forma en que sus rasgos parecen suavizarse cuando duerme. Su ceño deja de estar fruncido, lo que la hace lucir vulnerable.

Los minutos pasan rápidamente. No llego a dormirme, intentando disfrutar la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. Cuando el cielo empieza a teñirse de rosa, me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo prolongar más el momento, su rostro luce tan pacífico que no soy capaz de despertarla. En su lugar, la tomo en brazos.

Es ligera, pesa apenas un poco más que los sacos de harina que usamos en la panadería, la cargo hasta que llego al portal de su casa en la Veta. La apoyo con cuidado contra la puerta y, en un arrebato, la beso en la frente. Cuando me aparto, su mano sujeta la pechera de mi cabeza y una sola palabra sale de sus labios.

Mi nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí toy con nuevo capítulo. Espero que este les haya gustado. <strong>

**Quiero darle las gracias a las 19 personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el esfuerzo y me dejaron un hermoso review que hizo que una semana muy dura fuera un poquito más llevadera. Así que gracias a patrynachys, Nai1987, katnisspeetax100pre, Darkmatter Black, Gpe 77, Dominique Mont, HikariCaelum, Naty Mu, Hermlils, Infireff, CallMeinDarkness, .1, AlwaysEverlark, Natalie, Luna Potter Granger, Alphabetta, ImagineMadness, Nina Berry y Yazzita. Sus apreciaciones me han parecido fantásticas y les agradezco de verdad. **

**A las personas que lo marcaron como favorito o como follow, gracias también, espero que se animen a dejarme un comentario a ver qué tal les ha parecido este segundo capítulo, cuando por fin vemos interacción Everlark. **

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo me limito a escribir sobre ellos.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Katniss POV**

Me despierto envuelta en una bruma de absoluta felicidad. En el momento en que abro los ojos, los primeros rayos del sol me deslumbran. Los vuelvo a cerrar y espío entre mis pestañas.

Estoy afuera, al aire libre. El sol me da de lleno en la cara y un puñado de mineros que se dirigen a su trabajo bajo tierra me observan curiosos. Me paso la mano por el rostro y noto la piel de las mejillas tensa, a causa de la amplia sonrisa que no parece querer desaparecer.

La puerta se abre tras de mí y estoy a punto de irme hacia atrás.

–¿Katniss?

Es mi madre, que me observa desde arriba con las cejas enarcadas por la sorpresa.

–Buenos días- mascullo mientras me pongo de pie y entro en la casa.

–¿Has pasado toda la noche fuera?

Sacudo la cabeza en una negación automática, aunque no estoy precisamente segura sobre lo que ha pasado durante la noche. Recuerdo estar en el prado esperando, en medio de la noche, a que Peeta cumpliera con nuestro pacto no hablado de espantar mutuamente a nuestras pesadillas. Pero él no llegó. Esperé durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente me rendí, me hice un ovillo en el suelo y me quedé dormida.

Los recuerdos se tornan borrosos después de eso. Creo que tuve una pesadilla, lo cual explicaría el dolor de muelas que tengo en este momento: desde la muerte de Gale, he tenido pesadillas horribles que posiblemente hacen que apriete los dientes mientras duermo, el dolor al día siguiente es insoportable. Aunque lo cierto es que desde que he empezado con mis excursiones nocturnas a la Pradera, las pesadillas se han mantenido a raya.

–¿En qué momento has salido?

–He… tenido una pesadilla. No he podido volverme a dormir y me he ido a dar un paseo poco después de que saliera el sol. Supongo que me he quedado dormida en la puerta cuando he regresado.

Mi relación con mi madre resulta algo complicada. Aunque ha mejorado un poco después de la muerte de Gale. Supongo que por primera vez llegué a entender a cabalidad lo que era perder a alguien con quien pensaste que contarías por el resto de tu vida, pues a pesar de que yo no era tan pequeña como lo era Prim cuando murió nuestro padre, tampoco tenía idea de la irreversibilidad de lo que había sucedido.

–¡Me has dado un buen susto! Me he despertado y no estabas en la cama.

–Lo siento- mascullo.- ¿Puedo volver a dormir?

Mamá parpadea lentamente y asiente con la cabeza.

Me meto en la cama, vacía porque Prim ha vuelto a meterse en la de mamá, y me arrebujo en las mantas. La sensación de plenitud parece no querer escurrirse de mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar lo que ha pasado durante las últimas horas, sin embargo me topo con una imagen neblinosa en la que lo único que consigo recordar es la sensación de sentirme completamente a salvo.

Giro sobre mi cuerpo y, con pasmosa facilidad, me quedo dormida.

…

Consigo dormir durante un par de horas antes de que Prim se levante y me despierte.

Es domingo, el día libre de Gale. El día en que salíamos a cazar juntos. Siento una oleada de tristeza mezclada con nostalgia. Sin embargo no me pongo a llorar. Prim aparece en el portal, ya bañada y vestida.

–¡Buenos días!- saluda con esa alegría que la caracteriza.

–Buenos días, patito.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta mientras se sienta en la otra cama, secándose su cabello rubio con una toalla.

–Estoy bien.

Ella examina mi rostro, buscando algo y finalmente me regala una sonrisa.

–Luces bien. Muy bien en realidad.

–¿Tú crees?

–Luces… feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habías sonreído así- dice ella con una gravedad que no debería existir en una chica de catorce años.

Me llevo las manos al rostro y me doy cuenta de que sigo sonriendo.

–He dormido bien- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

–Has estado durmiendo mejor desde hace unas cuantas semanas- acepta ella- Me pregunto por qué será.

Siento que mi cara se calienta y aparto rápidamente la mirada, decido cambiar de tema.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

–¿No irás al bosque?

–No. Me ha ido bien en los últimos días y siento que hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas.

–¡Fantástico!- dice ella mientras aplaude. Buttercup aprovecha la alegría contagiosa de mi hermana, se sube en la cama y la golpea con la cabeza, exigiendo su atención. Prim le rasca distraídamente las orejas.

–Iré a lavarme y saldremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Prim asiente y yo me voy a nuestro baño, donde me lavo los dientes y rehago mi trenza.

Observo el espejo que papá usaba para afeitarse, el que Prim limpia religiosamente cada día para evitar que se cubra de polvo de carbón. Tengo los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Me lavo la cara y me aparto del espejo.

–¿Estás lista?- pregunto en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

–Sí- dice ella levantándose de un salto.

–¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para hoy?- pregunto mientras tomo la vieja chaqueta de papá para colgarla en el respaldar de la desvencijada silla que tenemos en un rincón.

–Quiero ir a observar las tartas en la panadería.

La prenda se resbala entre mis dedos y cae al suelo.

**Peeta POV**

–Como sigas soñando despierto, terminarás quemando el pan- dice Tax mientras convierte uno de los trapos de cocina en un látigo que utiliza para golpearme en el brazo.

–Eres un idiota.

Él se echa a reír y yo vuelvo a sorprenderme por la tranquilidad con que ha manejado la muerte de Phy.

–Otra vez me estás viendo de esa manera- se queja él.

–¿De qué manera?- pregunto yo mientras hago malabares con las bandejas dentro del horno para evitar que el pan se cocine de manera desigual.

–Del mismo modo en que lo has estado haciendo por las últimas siete semanas. Estoy bien, de vez en cuando tengo malos sueños y por supuesto que extraño a Phy. Era nuestro hermano. Pero estoy bien.

–Creo que el hecho de que tengas la necesidad de decirlo dos veces en una misma oración es prueba suficiente de que no lo estás- digo mientras cierro la compuerta, haciendo que el calor se quede adentro.

–Peeta… empieza a quejarse él, pero se detiene en medio de su frase y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa malévola. – ¡Pero mira quien ha venido a visitarte!

Sigo la dirección de su mirada y veo a Primrose Everdeen inclinada sobre el escaparate en que papá coloca las tartas. He glaseado dos esta mañana, justo después de estar con ella. Una está cubierta de margaritas blancas, colocadas sobre una ondulación verdosa que vendría a ser el césped, pero es la segunda la que me hace enrojecer: he hecho un montón de saetas, la planta acuática que le da nombre a Katniss y las he colocado sobre un glaseado de un suave color celeste, como un manto de agua en la que las flores brotan. Son blancas, cada una tiene tres pétalos con el centro amarillo y pequeñas motas de color púrpura.

–A ver qué opina tu novia de tus habilidosas manos- dice Tax mientras sale disparado hacia adelante.

–¡Tax!- siseo entre dientes mientras voy tras él.

Mi hermano tira de la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla y lo veo saludar alegremente a ambas chicas. Primrose se endereza de golpe y coloca sus manos detrás de su cintura, como si la hubiesen atrapado en medio de una travesura. Veo a Katniss adelantarse un paso, protectoramente, para colocarse entre su hermana y el mío.

No consigo reunir el valor suficiente para unirme al grupo, a pesar de que siento curiosidad por lo que Tax puede haber dicho para que la pequeña Prim se ría así. Veo como Katniss desvía la mirada y busca algo a través de las ventanas de la panadería.

De repente, siento el impulso infantil de meterme debajo del mostrador para esconderme. Pero no lo hago, porque eso me haría quedar como un estúpido. Hago la segunda peor cosa que podría hacer: me quedo en mi lugar, observando cómo Tax habla, haciendo gestos exagerados. En un momento el señala hacia la panadería y…

–¡Oh no!- gimo mientras me paso las manos por el pelo.

Mi hermano empuja la puerta y permite que una alegre Primrose y una Katniss muy seria entren detrás de él.

–¡Peetaaaa!- canturretea mi hermano mientras levanta la tabla que da acceso al interior de la panadería- tal parece que tienes una pequeña fan.

Intento controlar mi expresión y que no se note lo nervioso que me pongo al ver a Katniss fuera de nuestro ya familiar ambiente en la Pradera.

–¿Ah sí?- Tax suelta una risa ronca al ver la forma en que ha conseguido descolocarme.

–La preciosa Primrose aquí- dice mientras le pone la mano en el hombro con familiaridad- parece haberse enamorado de una de tus tartas.

Las palabras parecen haber salido disparadas de mi cabeza, porque todo lo que consigo es hacer un sonido ininteligible que hace que la hermana de Katniss sonría.

–No sabía que eras tú quien se encargaba de las tartas. Siempre hemos creído que era tu padre quien hacía esas cosas tan bonitas. ¿Verdad Katniss?

Cuando su hermana la nombra, ella no tiene más opción que componer una sonrisa e integrarse en la conversación:

–Hummm… sí.

–A Katniss le ha encantado la tarta azul. ¿Verdad que son saetas lo que tiene encima?- continúa ella.

Tax se yergue por detrás de Prim y me mira enarcando una ceja.

–Eso creo- miento mientras tomo un trapo y lo paso por el mostrador.

–Katniss ha dicho que lo son y como ella las ve todo el tiempo en el…- Prim se calla de golpe. Las expediciones de caza no son precisamente un secreto, pero tampoco es algo que se pueda soltar a la ligera por ahí, especialmente en la zona de los comerciantes donde, en cualquier momento, podría escucharla un funcionario del Capitolio, como los agentes de paz.- Es la flor por la que papá nombró a mi hermana- explica ella.

–Creo que han sobrado algunas de esas flores, ¿verdad Peeta?

Alguna queja debe salir de mi garganta en cuanto Tax lo menciona. Me sobraron exactamente dos saetas de azúcar. Están escondidas en el fondo del refrigerador, metidas bajo un cuenco volteado para evitar que alguien llegue a romper los frágiles pétalos por error. Esperaba llevarlas esta noche a la Pradera y compartirlas con Katniss. Aún y cuando parezca tonto, puesto que al final será ella quien se las lleve, me incomoda el hecho de que el único momento que compartimos en el día se verá afectado por este giro en los acontecimientos.

Aun así, resulta difícil negarle algo a Prim, cuya cara, aún infantil, luce anhelante ante la idea de poder probar las delicadas flores. Compongo una sonrisa y, sin decir una palabra, abro el frigorífico y saco las dos flores de su escondite.

Un suspiro se escapa de entre los labios de Prim cuando extiendo la mano para entregarle la suya, pero entonces Katniss interviene:

–No podemos aceptarlas. No tenemos dinero.

–¿Y quién se los ha pedido?- pregunta Tax mientras me quita la flor que estaba a punto de darle a Prim y se la entrega él mismo.

–Tu madre se enfadará- dice Katniss mientras me ve directamente a los ojos.

–Entonces es una bendición que no se encuentre por aquí. ¿No es así?- replica Tax.

–¿Puedo?- pregunta Prim mientras sostiene el dulce entre sus dedos.

La expresión en el rostro de Katniss, una mezcla entre dolor y frustración, me hace daño.

–Adelante- musita finalmente, pero me advierte, con una mirada, que no quiere la otra. No intento insistir. Me limito a sonreírle a Prim, cuya reacción al mordisquear la flor se parece notablemente a la de su hermana cuando probó las galletas por primera vez.

Sin embargo cuando se marchan, veo el velo del resentimiento sobre los ojos de Katniss.

…

Cuando salgo de mi casa en medio de la noche, lo hago sin mucha convicción. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, no espero que ella esté en la Pradera.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, ella consigue sorprenderme.

Trae puesto un abrigo de lana y tiene la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Su silueta, una sombra recortada en la oscuridad casi absoluta del lugar, luce diminuta.

–Hola- digo con cautela antes de sentarme junto a ella, dejando un espacio prudencial para no incomodarla.

–Hola- responde a un volumen tan bajo que casi creo habérmelo imaginado.

Casi no puedo ver su rostro y las velas son un lujo demasiado grande como para poder traerlas a este lugar, pues no hay forma de que mi madre pase por alto una sustracción de ese tipo. Sin embargo fuerzo la vista para intentar leer las emociones en su rostro.

No sirve de nada, la única forma de saber que está sintiendo es si ella misma me lo dice.

–Por favor… dime que estás pensando- suplico.

Ella da un respingo, como si ni en un millón de años se hubiese esperado eso y voltea a verme, pero no consigo encontrar su rostro entre las sombras.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

–Algo te ha pasado hoy, mientras estabas en la panadería. Me he dado cuenta. Pero no estoy seguro de si te he ofendido o si debo pedirte disculpas por algo.

El silencio que sigue a continuación resulta casi insoportable, pero lo aguanto con los dientes apretados, seguro de que si llego a presionarla, ella se cerrará en banda.

–No has hecho nada malo- dice al cabo de unos minutos-. Solo me he sentido algo frustrada.

–¿Por qué?

–Tú no lo entenderías.

–Pruébame- digo suplicante- Puede que no sea tan tonto como esperas.

Ella se ríe entre dientes y luego calla de nuevo. Cuando habla, lo hace rápidamente, como si temiera arrepentirse a medio camino:

–Desde que papá murió, me he encargado de mi familia, aunque no he conseguido hacerlo bien desde el principio. Mamá… su cabeza… se fue muy lejos después de que papá murió, el salario que nos dieron se evaporó en cuestión de segundos. Se suponía que mi madre tendría tiempo suficiente para llorar su pérdida y entonces conseguirse un empleo… Solo que no lo hizo.

"Recuerdo que en ese entonces yo me iba a la cama y escuchaba a Prim llorar porque tenía hambre. Solía… solía taparme la cabeza con mis mantas, como si eso me metiera en una burbuja en donde no tuviese que vivir esa vida. Pero incluso entonces era incapaz de huir del dolor… no solo por haberlo perdido a él, sino por el hambre. Creo que nunca has vivido algo así, aunque francamente pensaba que todo el tiempo tenías cosas deliciosas para comer, pero sea como sea, posiblemente nunca has sentido ese ácido que te quema desde adentro, no has sabido lo que se siente el saber que la única cura es algo que no puedes conseguir: comida."

Ella hace una pausa para tomar aire. Y yo aprovecho para absorber todo cuanto me ha dicho. Tiene razón, a pesar de que nuestras comidas nunca han sido particularmente deliciosas, al menos teníamos algo para llevarnos a la boca en cada tiempo de comida.

–En cualquier caso, un día me desperté y decidí que no podía seguir así –continúa ella en voz baja. Girando su cuerpo de manera que ya no está viéndome a mí- Rebusqué en nuestro armario y encontré la ropa de bebé de Prim. Era una cosa diminuta, de color amarillo. Recuerdo que el tejido se sentía sumamente suave en mis manos… Me metí en el mercado e intenté venderlo. Pero la gente… todos simplemente pasaban de largo.

Mis manos suplican por tomar una de las suyas, pues aún y cuando sé que el sufrimiento al que está haciendo referencia ya es agua pasada, quiero hacerle sentir que estoy ahí, aunque solo sea rozando sus dedos…

Pero sé que no hay forma en que ella pueda aceptar eso, así que entrelazo una mano con la otra y continúo escuchándola.

–Empezó a llover, caminé por el pueblo, intentando, cada vez más desesperada, que alguien me prestara atención. Cayó un rayo y solté la ropa, que aterrizó con suavidad sobre un montón de lodo. Ni siquiera tuve la fuerza de voluntad para agacharme y recogerla. Sabía que, si lo hacía, jamás podría ponerme de pie de nuevo. Regresar a casa con las manos vacías no era una opción. ¿Cómo enfrentarme a la carita de Prim, con sus mejillas hundidas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas? Se me ocurrió que podía buscar en la basura. Encontrar algo que estuviera demasiado viejo o en mal estado para que nadie, excepto mi familia y yo en nuestra necesidad, se pudiese comer. Pero supongo que los recolectores habían pasado ese mismo día, porque estaban completamente vacíos- dice mientras suelta una triste carcajada.- No me di cuenta de que me encontraba justo afuera de la panadería hasta que la puerta se abrió. Había… había una luz amarilla. Una promesa del aire cálido que debía respirarse ahí dentro, pero cuando la mujer salió… - ella se detiene y supongo que busca mis ojos, como si no se atreviera a hablar de mi madre frente a mí.

–Cuando ella salió… - repito yo, animándola a continuar.

–Cuando ella salió, no había nada cálido en sus gritos, nada en su mirada revelaba que sentía compasión por mí… - su voz se apaga lentamente.

"Continúa, por favor" pienso, desesperado por terminar de conocer la forma en que ella vivió ese día.

–Pero entonces estabas tú- dice ella y mi estómago da una voltereta- No tenía idea de quién eras y en ese entonces apenas si llegas a la altura del codo de tu madre. Recuerdo que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, solo por un segundo. Y yo estaba… tan cansada. La puerta se cerró y yo me apoyé en el manzano que crecía en el jardín y me dejé resbalar hacia abajo. Sentía que empezaría a caerme a pedazos en ese mismo lugar. Y entonces oí un gran jaleo en el interior de la panadería y luego vinieron los gritos.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo la escena. Los panes cayendo en el fuego, los gritos de mi madre y el golpe en el rostro.

–Volviste a salir. Los cerdos emitían horribles gruñidos en el corral. Arrancaste una esquina ennegrecida y la arrojaste directo a los cerdos y la puerta se cerró detrás de tu madre, llevándose la luz… Y entonces…

–Y entonces te arrojé el pan – completo yo y me cubro el rostro con las manos, demasiado abochornado por mi comportamiento de ese día.

–Fue la primera y única vez que alguien me ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio. Esos panes… esos panes me salvaron la vida.

Abro los ojos, sorprendido por la forma en que ella ha podido interpretar ese acontecimiento en concreto.

–¿Qué?

No necesito la luz para imaginar su ceño fruncido, pero ella no dice nada.

–¿Cómo… cómo puedes verlo de esa manera?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Hay un claro desafío en su voz cuando me pregunta:

–¿Y entonces cómo lo ves tú?

**Katniss POV**

Siento las mejillas arder y el pecho me sube y me baja, producto de lo rápido que me va el corazón. En silencio, agradezco que no haya luna esta noche, porque así él no puede verme la cara.

No sé qué clase de locura pasajera me ha poseído para que yo decidiera, por iniciativa propia, el contarle a él esa historia, ese pedazo tan íntimo de lo que soy hoy y de cómo me hizo sentir. Supongo que aún estoy demasiado frustrada por lo que ha pasado esta mañana en la panadería.

Por volver a deberle algo al Chico del Pan.

–Katniss- dice él lentamente- Katniss yo…- pero yo no quiero escucharlo. No quiero que me diga que ha sentido lástima por mí en ese entonces y que ha vuelto a sentirla ahora. Giro sobre mi cuerpo, me pongo de rodillas y le tapo la boca con una de mis manos. Sus labios se sienten calientes bajo mi palma y me encuentro a mí misma tratando de imaginar la expresión de sus ojos en este momento.

Agito la cabeza con fuerza.

–Yo no…- empiezo, pero no encuentro las palabras correctas.

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Le confesaré lo débil que me hace sentir? Espero que él intente desembarazarse de la mordaza en que se ha convertido mi mano o que al menos demuestre su incomodidad, pero Peeta se congela en su sitio y, a pesar de la oscuridad, siento su mirada sobre mi rostro. Termino retirando la mano sin que él llegue a pedírmelo, demasiado turbada como para seguir frente a él pero, en el momento en que mi piel deja de estar contra sus labios, él me sorprende sujetándome por la muñeca.

Tiene manos grandes y su piel se siente muy caliente, aunque también podría ser yo la que me encuentro helada. Su mano parece engullir la mía por completo cuando él me sujeta.

–¿Qué estás…?- empiezo yo y él me suelta de inmediato, como si lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago y yo siento de inmediato su ausencia, pero retengo el calor. Los dedos me hormiguean cuando lo veo levantarse.

–Lo siento- dice antes de salir corriendo. Dejándome sola y confundida.

**Peeta POV**

"Soy un idiota" pienso mientras el aire nocturno me mueve el pelo, haciendo que los mechones más largos se metan en mis ojos. "Soy un idiota"

No paro en ningún momento, corro durante los cinco kilómetros que separa la Pradera de la panadería hasta que consigo abrir la puerta trasera. Me recargo en la madera desgastada y me dejo resbalar hasta el suelo, con mi cuerpo quejándose por la forma repentina en que he frenado la carrera. Empiezo a ver puntos de colores frente a mis ojos y siento como el aire se incrusta entre mis costillas, generando un dolor punzante en mi costado.

– ¿Qué he hecho? – pregunto en voz baja a la nada mientras la cabeza me da vueltas por el desorden en la oxigenación de mi organismo.

Nunca, hasta ahora, Katniss me había tocado por voluntad propia. La he tenido dos veces en mis brazos, pero en ambas ha estado inconsciente. La primera vez desmayada por el impacto de saber lo que había sucedido con Gale. La segunda cuando se quedó dormida en la Pradera y la llevé a su casa. Nuestros dedos se han rozado un par de veces en las noches cuando le llevo lo que consigo robar de la panadería. Pero hoy ella ha puesto su mano sobre mi rostro y mi cabeza ha parecido explotar. Mi mente se ha ido de paseo a un lugar en el que los sueños se cumplen.

Siento los labios arder y tengo pegado su aroma, a humo y bosque, pegado a la nariz.

El momento ha durado demasiado poco y en cuanto la he sentido apartarse, me he empecinado en extenderlo y, en el proceso, lo he arruinado todo.

Katniss no es precisamente el tipo de persona que acepta el afecto con los brazos abiertos. Y sé que el error de esta noche me ha costado caro. ¿Cómo explicarme? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que de alguna manera me he vuelto adicto a ella?

Escucho movimiento en el piso de arriba y me encojo al pensar que mi madre podría bajar en cualquier momento y encontrarme aquí en esta comprometedora posición junto a la puerta. Oigo los pasos en la escalera y ruego porque la oscuridad sea suficiente para esconderme, pero cuando la figura aparece en la habitación, no se trata de mi madre: es Tax.

Su rostro queda apenas iluminado por los rescoldos del fuego, apenas si me da una insinuación de sus rasgos, pero hay algo extraño en la posición de sus ojos.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia él.

–¿Tax?

Él no se voltea, como si no me oyera o me estuviera ignorando. Lo tomo del hombro y entonces sucede: ni siquiera lo veo venir, un segundo estoy sujetándolo y al siguiente estoy yéndome de espaldas sobre el armario en que guardamos las especias.

Su puño me da de lleno sobre el pómulo izquierdo y de no ser porque estoy acostumbrado a pelear físicamente contra él, habría terminado rompiéndome el hueso. En su lugar, siento como la sangre mana del corte que ha hecho con uno de sus nudillos en la piel de la cara. Siento algo cálido empapándome el cuello de la camiseta y cuando palpo mi cuello con los dedos descubro que uno de los cristales del armario se ha clavado en mi cabeza y me ha cortado por encima de la nuca. El líquido que moja mi ropa es mi propia sangre.

Veo una sombra moverse sobre mí y apenas consigo girar mi cuerpo antes de que mi hermano descargue su cuerpo contra mí. Mi mano busca por instinto su tobillo y tiro de él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y tumbándolo de espaldas.

Una luz se enciende y veo a mis padres bajar por la escalera. Papá sostiene una vela en lo alto y su rostro se ve pálido y fantasmal bajo su luz.

No es hasta que la cálida luz amarilla cae sobre la cara de mi hermano que reparo en que él se encuentra profundamente dormido.

**Katniss POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo en la Pradera esperando… ¿el qué? ¿Qué Peeta vuelva y se explique? ¿Qué mi mano deje de arder?

En cualquier caso, regreso a casa con la idea de meterme en la cama y esperar a que llegue un nuevo día. Sin embargo cuando llego a la Veta descubro, con horror, que hay luces brillando a través de las ventanas de nuestra casita.

Empujo la puerta, olvidando que nadie sabe que me he escabullido por las noches, movida por el pánico de lo que puedo encontrar ahí a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Prim? ¿Ha ocurrido algún accidente? Recuerdo una vez, cuando tenía siete años, en que trajeron a un hombre al que habían apuñalado durante una pelea de borrachos en lo más cercano que tenemos a un bar en nuestro distrito: la barra llena de taburetes desiguales que Ripper ha instalado en el Quemador.

Me levanté en medio de la noche a beber agua y me encontré con el horrible espectáculo de mi padre tratando de sostener a un hombre contra una mesa mientras mamá hacía lo posible por devolverle los intestinos al lugar correcto.

Ahora, cuando la luz de las velas revela al nuevo paciente, no llego a sentir arcadas como lo hice en esa ocasión, sin embargo la sangre parece congelarse en mis venas cuando veo el cuerpo de Peeta tendido sobre nuestra mesa.

Mamá ha colocado tela esterilizada blanca sobre la superficie de madera, pero algo terrible le ha sucedido porque una mancha de color rojo se extiende a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Me muevo por inercia mientras el grito me destroza la garganta:

–¡PEETA!

Mi exabrupto hace que mi madre, concentrada en mezclar hierbas en un mortero, de un respingo.

–¡Katniss!- no consigo reunir la fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada del rostro pálido de Peeta, que abre los ojos cuando lo llamo, para responder a mi nombre en los labios de mi madre.

–¿Qué ha… qué ha sucedido?- pregunto mientras me muevo alrededor de la mesa para ir a pararme al lado de la mesa. Mis manos se mueven frenéticas en el aire, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de ayudarle, pero lo cierto es que soy pésima como sanadora. Al final, noto la sangre que mana de un pequeño corte sobre su pómulo y tomo una venda del montón que tiene mi madre y la humedezco en un cuenco. Empiezo a limpiar la sangre que ha empezado a coagularse, intentando ser delicada.

Siento su mirada azul revoloteando sobre mi rostro como si fuera una mariposa.

–¿Puedes quedarte un momento con él, Katniss? Debo salir a traer agua.

Mi mirada se desliza hacia la cocina. No siempre tenemos electricidad, lo cual explica el uso de las velas, pero últimamente también estamos teniendo problemas con el suministro de agua. El verano ha sido tan seco que el rio se ha secado casi por completo, lo que nos deja con la única opción de ir a sacar agua al pozo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

–No puedes dejar que se duerma- advierte mi madre mientras toma un barreño de la cocina y lo apoya contra su cadera- Se ha llevado el golpe en la cabeza. Podría ser…

–Peligroso, lo sé. No te preocupes.

Mi madre estudia mi cara, como decidiendo si puede fiarse de mi palabra, pero como no tiene otra opción, termina saliendo por la puerta. En cuanto ésta se cierra tras ella, Peeta empieza a hablar:

–Así que… ¿esto es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir tu atención? – pregunta con una voz extraña.

Cuando estudio sus ojos, noto lo dilatadas que tiene las pupilas.

–Tienes mejor aspecto cuando duermes ¿sabes?- continúa él- Tu rostro se relaja y dejas de fruncir el ceño.

Y en respuesta a su afirmación yo, como no, termino frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que él se eche a reír. Cuando la piel de su mejilla se tensa, él vuelve a sangrar.

–Shhh- digo mientras vuelvo a pasar la venda húmeda sobre su piel- Como sigas así, vas a terminar desangrándote.

Él suelta una risita y entrecierra los ojos, como si le costara enfocarme el rostro, entonces reparo en el pequeño frasquito de cristal sobre la mesa auxiliar de mamá y todo cobra sentido.

–Te ha dado su cosa para el dolor, ¿verdad?

Peeta se ríe de nuevo.

–Si el golpe no hubiera sido en mi cabeza me habría dado jarabe, pero ha dicho que no puedo dormirme, así que me ha dado otra cosa- dice volviendo a reírse- Pero en cualquier caso estábamos hablando de ti. De ti y de esos bonitos ojos grises- agrega un segundo después- suena de una manera muy similar a como lo hacen los borrachos en el Quemador. Decido que no me gusta nada verlo así, la forma en que arrastra las palabras no se parece en nada a él- Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…- dice él cantando- ¿por qué siempre es tan difícil decirte a ti las cosas?

Su aseveración me hace levantar la cara. Siento como el calor de mi cuerpo se agolpa en mis mejillas. Respiro por la boca, dividida entre la curiosidad y la posibilidad de escuchar algo que tal vez no quiera oír.

Cuando estoy a punto de hacer la pregunta, Peeta suelta un ronquido.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí me tienen con un capítulo nuevo. <strong>

**Empiezo dándole las gracias a las *revisa que no le están fallando las matemáticas* ¡28 personas! que tuvieron el maravilloso detalle de dejarme un review en el capítulo 2, infinitas gracias. Me han hecho la semana y les juro que no puedo evitar sonreír al ver sus hermosos comentarios adornando la bandeja de entrada de mi correo. ¿Sabían que los reviews hacen que mejore la circulación de la sangre en mi cerebro y que, por lo tanto, escribo más y más rápido? Ok, explicación científica inventada, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir. **

**Gracias a: Naty Mu, Nina Berry, GirlonFire, Always Everlark, yessi, Nai1987, JackyWeasleyMellark, TrisJackson, Darkmatter Black, ImagineMadness, HikariCaelum, katnisspeetax100pre, Gabs, Catnip1, Patrynachys, jacque-kari, Luna Potter Granger, karoSwan, Alphabetta, 123, arabullet, Gpe 77, paula . bana . 1, gabi98 y los que solo se registraron como Guest por sus maravillosos comentarios. **

**¿A quién le ha sorprendido lo de Tax? Que alce la mano ahora! Ha sido un giro inesperado para mí, pero me ha dado pie para cosas que, espero, les gusten. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito y lo estaré publicando en una semana. **

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer (y más si comentan!)**

**Saludos, E. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el universo Panem le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

Hay un chillido horroroso que hace que se me ericen los vellos de los brazos, como si alguien estuviera frotando dos trozos de cristal entre sí. No es hasta que siento un dolor palpitante en la garganta que me doy cuenta de que quien grita, soy yo.

–¡Peeta!- Lo tomo de la pechera de su camisa y lo sacudo, haciendo que él de un respingo como si llevara durmiendo cinco horas en lugar de cinco segundos.

En el momento en que abre los ojos, el pánico se disipa un poco.

–¿Katniss?- él parpadea lentamente, como si le descolocara verme ahí parada frente a él- ¿Qué pasa?

–¡No puedes dormirte!- le digo tal vez demasiado alto, porque él cierra los ojos como si mi voz lo aturdiera- Es peligroso…- continúo bajando el tono.

–Me duele la cabeza- se queja él como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–Lo sé- digo intentando ser delicada- se te pasará un poco cuando te cierren la herida. No te duermas, si te duermes podrías quedarte dormido por siempre ¿sabes?- digo mientras me giro y arrastro una silla junto a él. Sentada, mi cabeza queda casi a la altura de la suya.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Sus cejas se juntan un poco, en un gesto de pura concentración.

–Me caí.

En circunstancias normales podría haberle creído, pero el hecho de que se ría un poco al final, hace que dude de la veracidad de su historia.

–¿Y te golpeaste la cara y la nuca?

–Fue una mala caída- intenta él.

–Ya. – digo apartándome un poco. Su mano se mueve con torpeza en el aire y me roza la mejilla con los dedos.

–No… no te vayas.

–No tiene sentido que me quede si vas a estar mintiéndome- digo ligeramente enfurruñada.

Sus pupilas se encogen un poco y él suelta un suspiro.

–Pero es que sí me caí.

Me echo hacia atrás en la silla y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, lo veo con el ceño fruncido.

–No te creo.

–Me he caído después de que mi hermano me soltara un puñetazo.

–¿En medio de la noche?- pregunto alarmada.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que él creía que estaba soñando- dice Peeta con un suspiro.

–¿Acostumbra él golpearte?- pregunto inclinándome hacia adelante.

Él se echa a reír.

–Se nota que nunca has tenido hermanos varones ¿eh?- dice él mientras curva sus dedos y me acaricia el pómulo con los nudillos. Me quedo congelada en mi lugar, demasiado turbada como para poder moverme.- Respira Katniss– me recuerda él y mi aliento sale en un jadeo de lo más vergonzoso.

Me recuerdo que mi madre lo ha drogado para combatir el dolor, que está luchando contra el sueño y que todo lo que diga no puede ser tomado en serio.

–Entonces…- retomo con voz temblorosa- ¿Acostumbra golpearte?

Él se ríe, con un sonido ronco.

–Pues nos peleamos todo el tiempo, pero ya nos has visto antes. Phy, Tax y yo siempre somos…- y se queda callado. Por un momento pienso que ha vuelto a dormirse, pero tiene los ojos, abiertos y vidriosos, clavados en el techo.

–¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras me levanto de mi asiento y me inclino hacia adelante, haciendo que el extremo se mi trenza le roce la barbilla. Él captura el mechón de cabello con sus dedos y clava sus ojos en los míos.

–A veces es muy fácil que se me olvide… A veces no siento que haya pasado nada y entonces digo algo como eso y solo sirve para recordarme que ya Phy no está. Seguro que a ti te pasa también- dice muy serio-. A veces debe pasarte que te encuentras haciendo algo que ustedes dos solían hacer juntos o alguien dice algo que te habría gustado comentar con él y lo buscas y simplemente…

Sus palabras me sientan como una patada en el estómago. Empiezo a jadear y lo único que deseo es hacerme un ovillo bajo mis mantas y olvidarme de todo, pero si lo hago, entonces Peeta se quedará dormido y eso sería fatal, así que simplemente lo freno:

–No hablemos de eso – le digo cerrando los ojos.

–Bien, entonces ¿de qué hablamos?- pregunta animadamente, sin darse cuenta de que me ha afectado en lo más profundo.

–No lo sé- digo agitando la cabeza. Pero necesito que él se mantenga bien despierto, así que debo mantenerlo hablando- Ya sé. Cuéntame algo. Algún recuerdo que te haga feliz.

–¿Feliz?- pregunta él mientras parpadea lentamente.- Algún recuerdo que me haga feliz- repite- ¿Ya te he contado del día en que te vi por primera vez?

El tema me toma por sorpresa. Entreabro los labios para responderle, pero no encuentro palabras, así que simplemente niego con la cabeza.

–¡Bien! – dice contento- Te lo contaré entonces. Yo debía tener unos… ¿cinco? ¿seis? ¡No consigo acordarme!- se queja él- Pero era el primer día de escuela. Tax había estado diciéndome toda la noche que era tradición que a los de jardín de niños los niños más grandes les metieran la cabeza en el retrete, que era un acto de iniciación y que los que no participaban se quedaban sin amigos… Recuerdo que estaba algo aterrorizado- dice volviendo a juntar las cejas. -Ahora que lo pienso debí preguntárselo a papá, tal vez entonces habría sido menos terrible el levantarme esa mañana y vestirme. Me sentía como si me estuvieran llevando directo al matadero- él vuelve a reírse, con ese sonido ronco al que empiezo a sentirme acostumbrada y continúa- En cualquier caso ahí estaba yo, afuera de la escuela, metido entre las piernas de mi padre que trataba de convencerme de entrar a la escuela… sin mucho éxito.

Me echo a reír y eso atrae su atención. Clava sus ojos azules en los míos y siento que, aunque lo intentara, no sería capaz de romper el contacto.

–En eso él te apuntó con un dedo y dijo "¿Ves a esa niñita?"- dice fingiendo una voz grave que me hace sonreír- Y ¿cómo no iba a verte? si todo lo que hacías era brincar de un lado al otro. Mientras los otros niños lloraban por pasar por primera vez el día lejos de sus padres, tú parecías francamente encantada de estar ahí. Recuerdo que tenías el cabello recogido en dos trenzas y que te habían puesto un vestido a cuadros de color rojo. "Cuando era joven yo quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero"- dice volviendo a imitar a su padre- Entonces yo le pregunté "¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?"- resulta una historia de lo más graciosa, porque cuando es el pequeño Peeta el que habla, el finge una voz muy aguda, sin embargo, cuando cuenta la última parte, suena de lo más serio y su mirada azul se ancla en mi rostro, como si no quisiera que dudara de sus palabras:- Y él respondió: "Porque cuando él canta... hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar".

Siento el corazón latir tan rápido como el batir de alas de un colibrí. Lo que dice ¿será cierto? ¿Estará alucinando por las hierbas que mi madre le ha dado para el dolor.

–Así que más tarde, cuando la maestra de música preguntó que quién se sabía la canción del Valle, tú levantaste la mano, rápida como una bala. Ella puso un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Y yo escuché- dice mientras una amplia sonrisa se instala en su cara- escuché a los pájaros para ver si seguían cantando cuando tú lo hacías y te juro que todos guardaron silencio.

–Venga, ya- repongo yo riéndome.

–Hablo en serio. Y justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, del mismo modo en que lo estaba tu madre. Y después, durante los siguientes…- él se lo piensa- ¿trece años? intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

Una alegría casi absurda me recorre el cuerpo por un momento, del mismo modo en que la adrenalina me inunda las venas cuando estoy en medio de una cacería. Lo que dice ¿es cierto? Cierro los ojos e intento analizar lo que me ha dicho. La parte sobre mi padre y de cómo los pájaros callaban al escuchar su voz es verdad y también es cierto que canté el primer día de clases aunque ¿cómo recordar la canción? También recuerdo el vestido de cuadros, Prim lo usó hasta que quedó hecho trizas poco después de la muerte de mi padre.

Eso ayudaría también a explicar el motivo por el cual se arriesgó a que le dieran una paliza cuando me dio el pan aquel día… Pero…

–Tienes una… memoria asombrosa- digo con una voz tan delgada que ni siquiera parece la mía.

–Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti- dice mientras juguetea con el extremo de la trenza que ha mantenido sujeto durante toda su historia- Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.

¿Qué puedo replicar a eso? Él se queda en silencio, esperando a que yo diga algo, pero las palabras se rehúsan a formar oraciones en mi cabeza.

–No pasa nada, Katniss- dice él mientras cierra los ojos- Después de todo, ambos estamos soñando.

No sé cómo responder a eso. ¿Debería sacarlo de su error? ¿Lo mortificaría más a él o a mí? Por fortuna, mi madre entra en ese momento por la puerta.

–¿Va todo bien?- pregunta ella mientras me aparta para revisar las heridas de Peeta.

–Todo va perfectamente- responde Peeta mientras mueve la cabeza- Excepto tal vez mi cabeza- dice mientras reprime un quejido- ¿Ya me he portado lo suficientemente bien como para que podamos arreglarla?

Cuando se mueve me doy cuenta de que mamá ha doblado toallas viejas y las ha colocado bajo la nunca de Peeta para que él pueda recostarse sin apoyar su peso sobre la herida.

Mi madre le dedica una suave sonrisa y asiente.

–Vamos a ponerte algo de anestesia y nos encargaremos de coserte ¿de acuerdo?

**Peeta POV**

Me termino de convencer de que todo esto es un sueño porque Katniss me toma de la mano sin que su madre tenga que pedírselo en cuanto ella hace que me siente sobre la mesa para empezar a coser la herida.

La señora Everdeen se encarga de lavar la sangre que se ha apelmazado sobre mi cabello y yo aprieto los dientes para no empezar a gritar como una niñita porque, esté soñando o no, no es precisamente el tipo de papel en que me gustaría que Katniss me viera.

Cuando se convence de que estoy lo suficientemente limpio de sangre, ella examina la herida con ojo clínico y empieza a echar diferentes hierbas en un cuenco, hasta que forma una plasta verdosa que luego esparce sobre la herida. Aprieto el agarre alrededor de los dedos de Katniss y siento como ella me devuelve el apretón, lo cual unido a la forma en que la mezcla se lleva el dolor, me hace soltar un suspiro de alivio.

–Vamos a esperar un minuto para asegurarnos que te haga efecto y entonces nos encargaremos. ¿Vale?

–Gracias- asiento yo.

Mantengo los ojos clavados en el punto en que mi mano se une a la de Katniss. ¿De verdad tengo que despertar después de esto?

–Puede que sientas un cosquilleo- advierte la señora Everdeen y veo a Katniss apartar la mirada en el mismo instante en que algo, una aguja, se introduce en mi cuero cabelludo.

Nueve puntos más tarde, estoy bien remendado. La herida- explica la señora Everdeen- solo ha desgarrado la piel, pero no hay señas de que haya alcanzado el hueso, lo cual es positivo. La madre de Katniss revisa mi mejilla y decide que la herida es superficial, así que no necesito puntos en la cara.

–Creo que ya podrías volver a casa ¿quieres probar a ponerte de pie?

Me inclino hacia adelante, de manera que mis piernas resbalen por el borde de la mesa y mis pies caen sobre el suelo. El mundo da una vuelta, pero recupero el equilibrio y me sujeto del borde de la mesa. Siento la mano de Katniss enroscarse alrededor de mi codo, ayudándome a sostener mi cuerpo que de repente parece muy pesado.

–Gracias- susurro volteando a verla, pero ella aparta la mirada de inmediato.

–¿Van a venir por él?- pregunta ella a su madre.

–No lo creo. Su padre está… ocupado con otras cosas. ¿Puedes caminar, Peeta?

Doy un paso vacilante.

–Si voy lento, puedo hacerlo.- digo en cuanto compruebo que no voy a caerme encima de Katniss y, mucho menos, a vomitarle encima.

–No irás a mandarlo solo ¿o sí?- salta Katniss mientras apoya una mano distraídamente sobre mi pecho, ayudándome a enderezarme.

–Claro que no. Tu irás con él ¿no es así?- pregunta mi madre abriendo con inocencia sus ojos azules.

Katniss abre y cierra la boca, pero finalmente asiente.

–Ya casi amanece- dice ella- pero puedes llevarte la linterna si la necesitas, me sorprende que tengan una que funcione, las baterías son un lujo casi inaccesible.

–No gracias- dice mientras se acomoda mejor, metiendo su hombro bajo mi brazo y distribuyendo mí peso. Por un momento, siento pánico ante la posibilidad de aplastarla, pero Katniss es fuerte y a pesar de que es pequeña, se las arregla para ayudarme a avanzar.

–Ten cuidado- dice su madre mientras cierra la puerta tras nosotros.

Empezamos a caminar, tan despacio que espero que ella empiece a impacientarse, pero no pronuncia ni una sola queja. Lentamente siento como el entumecimiento sobre la herida desaparece, devolviendo poco a poco el dolor.

–Gracias- digo al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de caminata- Lamento que te hayan tendido una emboscada para que me acompañaras.

Ella alza la cabeza y gracias a las primeras luces del alba, soy capaz de ver sus ojos grises.

–Mi madre nunca ha podido obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero ¿por qué crees que nos llevamos tan mal?

La frase en sí no dice mucho, pero algo se agita en mi interior cuando pienso en las implicaciones. Ella debe hacer lo mismo, porque aparta la mirada y veo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

–En fin, espero que tu hermano no vuelva a molestarse contigo, no podemos tenerte machacado en mi cocina cada día ¿no crees?

Me río un poco.

–Si así consigo verte cada noche, creo me apuntaría. En cualquier caso, seguramente papá debe estarse encargando de Tax. Me extrañaba el hecho de que se estuviera tomando tan… bien la muerte de Phy.

–Pero tú también perdiste a tu hermano y no andas repartiendo puñetazos por ahí ¿no?

–Puede ser, pero en primer lugar, yo no estuve en el mismo accidente que mató a mi hermano y Tax sí. Además, he estado haciendo trampa últimamente.

–¿Trampa?- pregunta ella mientras se detiene y reacomoda nuestra posición, inclinándose frente a mí. Su aroma, a bosque y a humo, inunda mi nariz.

–Ajá- respondo distraído- Después de todo, he podido pasar dieciséis noches contigo. Así no hay quien sufra. ¿No crees?

Ambos nos paramos en seco. Siento su mano temblar ligeramente cuando vuelve a meterse debajo de mi brazo. No dice nada y yo tampoco la presiono para que lo haga.

Ella da un paso y yo la imito.

–Discúlpame- digo cuando ya no soporto el silencio- No quería molestarte.

–No me has molestado- responde de manera automática, lo que me dice que claramente está mintiendo.- Me has tomado por sorpresa, es todo- añade después.

–Y… ¿tienes algo que decir?

Ella da un respingo, pero niega con la cabeza.

–Me lo dices cuando lo sepas. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo- dice ella mientras me doy cuenta, sorprendido, que ya hemos llegado.

Katniss golpea insegura la puerta con los nudillos mientas yo me sostengo de la pared, sintiéndome ligeramente mareado, solo que no consigo decir si se debe a la cercanía de Katniss o al golpe.

La puerta la abre Tax y, en cuanto lo hace, Katniss le dedica una mirada fulminante, que se suaviza un poco cuando nota lo enrojecidos que tiene los ojos.

–¿Cómo estás?- pregunta mi hermano con una voz extraña.

–Estoy bien- digo dándole una significativa mirada a la chica que se apoya contra la puerta, a la espera de que mi padre se acerque para que ella le explique las instrucciones que ha dado su madre.

–¿Quieres…? ¿Necesitas ayuda para entrar?- pregunta Tax mientras avanza un paso.

–Ya lo hago yo- dice Katniss mientras vuelve a meterse debajo de mi costado- Lo he traído todo el camino hacia acá, no me moriré por otros diez metros- dice mientras papá sostiene la puerta y ella entra, por primera vez, a mi casa.

Los hornos ya deben estar encendidos, porque en cuanto atravieso el umbral una ola cálida me golpea la cara.

–¿A dónde lo llevo?- pregunta Katniss con rostro serio.

Debe ser una estampa graciosa, la pequeña chica obstinada que se niega a darse por menos mientras carga al chico que bien podría doblar su peso. Veo los labios de papá temblar en una sonrisa mal disimulada.

–Arriba a su habitación estaría bien.

–Puedo ayudar en la panadería- protesto de inmediato- Hay tartas que glasear y…

–Y no puedes hacerlo- completa mi padre- No te preocupes, hemos sobrevivido antes de conocer tu talento ¿por qué no podríamos hacerlo durante un par de días?

–¿A tu habitación entonces?- pregunta Katniss.

Asiento con la cabeza y señalo las escaleras. Ella no parece amedrentarse ante los diecisiete escalones que tiene en frente.

–Vale- dice mientras da un paso en su dirección. Nos tambaleamos un poco, pero ella reajusta mi peso y empezamos a subir lentamente los escalones.

–Sería más fácil si pudiera cargar contigo- se queja ella.

–Definitivamente sería una imagen graciosa, tú cargando conmigo en tus brazos. Seguro que Tax se desternillaría.

Ella aprieta los labios cuando menciono a mi hermano.

–No te enfades con Tax- digo yo- Ya viste lo mal que está. Además, le caes bien de verdad.

–Ya- dice ella mientras llegamos a la segunda planta. ¿Ahora hacia dónde?

–La primera puerta a la derecha.

Ella me conduce hasta mi habitación y yo uso mi mano libre para empujar la puerta.

–¿Cuál es tu cama?

–La de la izquierda.

Katniss mueve las mantas y me ayuda a tumbarme.

–Aún no es seguro que te duermas. Debes esperar unas cuantas horas más.

Hago una mueca y ella se ríe un poco.

–Así está mejor- le digo mientras veo su rostro, dulcificado por su risa- Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes ¿te vas a quedar conmigo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

–Oh- digo sin poder disimular mi desilusión.

–Pasaré a verte más tarde. ¿Tu madre sale alguna vez?

Me río.

–Hacia las tres. Se va a conseguir frutos secos y esas cosas en el mercado.

–Entonces estaré aquí a las tres- dice ella.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

–Con que vengas tú es más que suficiente.

Ella mueve la cabeza con falsa indignación.

–¿Muy pronto para bromear sobre mi eterna devoción?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella no responde a mi pregunta.

–Trata de no moverte demasiado- dice y hace un gesto como si fuera a apartar el cabello que ha caído sobre mis ojos, pero deja caer la mano.

–Hasta más tarde, Katniss.

**Katniss POV**

Espero encontrar a mi madre acostada, aprovechando las últimas horas de sueño antes de empezar sus labores diarias, pero cuando empujo la puerta ella está sentada frente a la mesa en que Peeta ha estado recostado, sosteniendo una taza de té. En el lado opuesto de la mesa, encuentro una taza idéntica, incluso colocada sobre uno de los delicados platitos a los que yo no les encuentro un uso verdaderamente práctico, una de las pocas cosas que se trajo de su antigua vida como comerciante.

–¿Me acompañas?- pregunta ella como si me estuviera dejando alguna opción.

–Claro- digo encogiéndome de hombros después de lanzarle una mirada de añoranza a la habitación que compartimos las tres. Muevo la silla con cuidado para no despertar a Prim, pues aún es demasiado temprano para que se levante para ir a la escuela.

La veo rellenar la taza, en cuyo fondo hay un montón de aromáticas hierbas y luego echa un par de azucarillos en el agua hirviendo, los pequeños cubos se disuelven con rapidez y tomo la jarra para calentarme las manos.

Espero pacientemente a que mi madre me diga algo, pero ella se mantiene en silencio, observándome con atención, hasta que me llevo la taza a los labios.

El líquido está tan caliente que siento como me quema la punta de la lengua.

–No sabía que eras amiga de Peeta Mellark– empieza ella.

Estoy a punto de tirar el té al suelo.

–No soy su… -pero entonces me doy cuenta de que tal vez si lo seamos ¿no llevamos un tiempo viéndonos? Dieciséis días, ha dicho él. Y luego están todas las cosas que me ha dicho hoy y como hace unas cuantas horas yo me abrí y le conté todo lo que había significado para mí ese pan. ¿Eso nos convierte en amigos? Sé que la relación que tengo con él es algo completamente distinto a lo que tenía con Gale. Y esa es otra cosa: Gale. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable cuando estoy con Peeta. Por él. – Es complicado- termino diciendo.

–¿Hace cuánto se conocen?- pregunta mi madre tranquila.

–Un par de semanas. Aunque hemos estado juntos en unos cuantos cursos en la escuela.

–Dos semanas- repite ella- Desde entonces has estado durmiendo mejor.

Levanto la mirada. No lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Es eso? ¿Es su cercanía lo que me ayuda a dormir mejor desde la muerte de Gale?

Mi madre extiende su mano y toma la mía.

–Supongo que ahora los dos tienen mucho en común. Han tenido que aprender cómo sobrevivir sin personas que eran importantes para ustedes.

–Supongo…

–Ahora quiero hablarte del otro chico de los Mellark.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Prim.

–¿Qué quieres decirme sobre él?- pregunto a la defensiva.

–Asumo, por tu tono, que Peeta te contó lo que pasó.

–Fue su culpa que él terminara herido.

Mamá menea la cabeza.

–Eso no necesariamente es cierto. Atendí a Tax mientras esperaba a que la inflamación en la cabeza de Peeta se redujera un poco- explica ella-. Ha empezado a caminar dormido y está teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

–Yo también he tenido problemas para dormir y no me has visto rajarle la cabeza a nadie por eso.

–Es cierto. Y también es cierto que perdiste a alguien importante en las minas. Dos veces- dice ella y veo como una sombra pasa a través de sus ojos claros y siento miedo, miedo de que ella vuelva a irse a la deriva por su sufrimiento- pero tú no estuviste ahí dentro. No sentiste el aire malo metiéndose en tu organismo y no escuchaste la detonación que mató a tu hermano mientras tú subías en el elevador. Y Tax si lo hizo- explica ella.- Lo que está pasando no es precisamente sencillo, lo llamamos "culpa del sobreviviente".

No le respondo, así que ella continúa hablando.

–Quiero que cierres los ojos por un momento e imagines que trabajas en nuestras minas- dice en voz baja.- Piensa en el largo viaje hacia abajo, la forma en que el aire se siente pesado y viejo… Imagínate a ti misma trabajado cuando, de repente, el canario deja de cantar – aprieto los dientes y el pulso en mi cuello se dispara. No hay peor señal que el hecho de que el canario detenga su canto en medio de la mina- Ahora imagínate evacuando. El elevador se cierra frente a tus narices y alguien querido queda afuera, junto con otras personas, a la espera de que llegue uno nuevo. Imagina que escuchas la explosión mientras vas metida en la pequeña cárcel de metal y la gente a tu alrededor empieza a llorar porque un hermano, un amigo o un vecino, se ha quedado abajo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Katniss?

De repente, ya no siento la misma furia visceral hacia Tax. Aunque no llego a perdonarlo del todo por lo que le ha hecho a su hermano.

–Trata de ser un poco más amable con él la próxima vez que lo veas- dice mi madre dándome una palmadita sobre la mano.

–¿Cómo sabes que no he sido amable hoy?

Mi madre me sonríe.

–Por lo preocupada que has estado por Peeta- dice ella enarcando las cejas, como si la pregunta le sorprendiera- Me dio la impresión de que, si llegabas a enterarte, no perdonarías al responsable. Eres bastante feroz a la hora de proteger a la gente que te importa – dice antes de reprimir un bostezo-. Espero que vuelvas aunque sea un rato a la cama. A ambas nos vendrá bien descansar un poco.

–Iré en un minuto- le digo y ella asiente. Me termino mi taza de té mientras me repito mentalmente lo que mi madre acaba de afirmar. Que Peeta Mellark me importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí me tienen con la actualización de esta semana. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Yo por mi parte estoy que no aguanto la contentera por la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado con esta historia. Desde el fondo de mi corazón: GRACIAS!<strong>

**Aprovecho para avisarles que el siguiente capítulo podría tardarse porque solo llevo escrito un POV, el de Peeta y no he tenido tiempo esta semana para adelantarlo y me voy de vacaciones por unos días sin el ordenador, así que tampoco podré avanzarla en los próximos días. Pero prometo otra actualización antes de que acabe el año. **

**Como siempre, agradezco cada review que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar: Darkmatter Black, Lau Cullen Swan, Arjuy, Jacque-Kari, Dominique Mont, Nina Berry, Gpe 77, patrynachys, Micaela, Alphabetta, AlwaysEverlark, Imagine Madness, solr713, Claudia, Bluehat, Nai1987, Catnip1, thg-onfire, HikariCaelum, Lenna0813, paula. bana. 1, Luna Potter Granger y lee dani. **

**Muero por leer sus apreciaciones de este capítulo. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo me limito a escribir sobre ellos. **

**Este fic participa en el foro "El diente de león" en el reto "Pidiendo teselas". En este caso, la tesela la dejó AlwaysEverlark… y yo la estoy disfrutando.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Peeta POV**

–No te duermas- dice Tax mientras me sacude el hombro.

Suelto un gruñido y me reacomodo en la cama, enderezándome sobre las mantas y almohadas que han apilado en mi cama para que esté cómodo.

–No te duermas tú- intento bromear yo- no vaya a ser que intentes matarme de nuevo.

Cuando veo la forma en que su rostro se torna blanco, como papel, me doy cuenta de que he metido la pata.

–Aaaay… no era para que te pusieras así- digo mientras me estiro para sujetarle el brazo- Ya sabes que no te culpo, ha sido un accidente.

–¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de nada!- se queja él mientras se hace un ovillo y se recuesta a mis pies- Estaba dormido y, de repente, papá me estaba arrojando agua helada en la cara- masculla mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo, rubio como el mío.

–Nos costó mucho trabajo despertarte- explico yo.

–Sí, eso me han dicho- dice con amargura- Pero supongo que no sirve de nada ¿no? He metido la pata a lo grande.

–No has hecho nada malo- intento consolarlo.

–¿No? ¿Entonces no pasa nada con el hecho de que tienes la cabeza como si fuera un balón?

Me llevo la mano a la cabeza y siento el pequeño bulto, ahí donde la piel aún no termina de desinflamarse, las yemas de mis dedos resiguen el hilo con que la madre de Katniss ha cosido mi piel para asegurarse de que las dos partes consigan unirse una a la otra. Intento encontrar algo que decirle para que se sienta mejor.

–Hoy he hablado con Katniss.

Supongo que no se lo espera, porque mi hermano alza la cabeza y me mira con las cejas enarcadas.

–¿Ah sí?

–Aja. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por eso, dudo que de cualquier otra manera yo hubiera conseguido decirle… decirle como me siento sobre ella.

–¡¿Se lo has dicho?!- grita él mientras se sienta en la cama, haciendo que el delgado colchón se mueva y un ramalazo de dolor me atraviese.

–Shhh… Baja la voz- le advierto y él se pasa el índice y el pulgar sobre los labios, como si estuviera sellando una cremallera.- Más o menos. Aunque estoy bastante seguro que ella fingirá que no ha pasado nada. Creo que estaba un poco ido en ese momento- digo echándome a reír histéricamente.

–¿Estabas?

–Créeme, ha sido peor- murmuro mientras cierro los ojos.

–¡NO TE DUERMAS!- grita Tax haciendo que me sobresalte- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?- pregunta como si no acabara de gritarme, con una expresión grave en el rostro.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto mientras reacomodo las almohadas y ajusto mi posición, apoyando el costado derecho de mi cabeza sobre la pared.

–Porque te tomó trece años, así que más te vale que haya sido un discurso de lo más enternecedor.

Se me escapa una sonrisa.

–Lo fue. Le solté toda la historia de que no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que tenía cinco.

–Y seguro que eso le encantó…- replica él con sarcasmo- Esa chica es un témpano de hielo- dice Tax mientras menea la cabeza con cansancio y finge estremecerse.

–¿Katniss?- pregunto parpadeando mientras pienso en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con obstinación mientras me ayudaba a llegar a mi cama- ¿Te parece? Yo más bien creo que ella tiene… algo cálido, como fuego, en su interior.

–Así que fuego ¿eh?- dice mi hermano mientras levanta sugestivamente las cejas- Ya sabía yo que no habían estado solo charlando todas estas noches.

–¡Cállate!- le digo mientras le arrojo una almohada y él se ríe. Sus risas se vuelven más ruidosas cuando nota el rojo granate que se ha instalado en mis mejillas- Hablo en serio- digo en un susurro que casi espero que él no oiga.

–Fuego entonces. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? ¡Katniss Everdeen, la Chica en Llamas!- dice imitando el tono pomposo de Caesar Flickerman, el presentador de los Juegos del Hambre.

Y con eso ambos nos echamos a reír.

**Katniss POV**

Duermo cuatro horas antes de levantarme para ir a cazar al bosque. Siento la cabeza como si un mosquito hubiese decidido poner sus huevecillos en el interior de mi cráneo y ahora tuviera a centenares de ruidosos bichos dando vueltas en su interior.

Me detengo frente a la valla y aguzo el oído para asegurarme de que la cerca no se encuentra electrificada. El viento se desliza por las ramas de los árboles y los sinsajos trinan una suave canción mientras me meto por el agujero y camino sobre el suave manto de hojas que se ha posado en el suelo, indicio inequívoco de que ha llegado el otoño al Doce.

"Me importa. Peeta Mellark me importa" el pensamiento, tan inoportuno como perturbador, se abre paso en mi cabeza, haciendo que el enjambre de mosquitos vuelva a zumbar en mi mente. Agito la cabeza, intentando despejarme y rebusco en el interior vacío de un tronco hasta que consigo dar con el arco, envuelto en un saco de arpillera junto al carcaj con mis flechas.

El sentir la madera del arco, cuidadosamente pulida, en mi mano, me da seguridad. Las pulsaciones de mi corazón descienden lentamente y el zumbido en mis oídos baja su intensidad, aunque aún siento mis mejillas arder cada vez que la voz de mi madre se repite en mi cabeza "la gente que te importa".

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, intentando que el dolor me despeje la cabeza. Ayuda, aunque solo sea un poco. Un crujido me alerta y coloco la flecha en posición y apunto por pura inercia. Es un castor, no demasiado grande, que olisquea el aire. Le disparo sin siquiera tener que pensar en ello y la flecha se introduce con limpieza en uno de sus ojos.

Es una muerte rápida y piadosa. Ni siquiera sabe que lo ha golpeado. La he perfeccionado con el tiempo. Gale no solía ser tan limpio en sus disparos, su fuerte fueron siempre las trampas.

Recojo a la criatura, sujetándola por la cola y la meto en el saco que me he traído de casa. Dos horas más tarde tengo un puñado de presas metidas en el saco, incluyendo un bonito pavo silvestre que hará las delicias de Rooba y un par de ardillas que pienso llevarle al padre de Peeta.

"Al panadero", me corrijo mentalmente. "Pienso cambiarle un par de ardillas por una hogaza de pan al panadero." De la nada siento como el rostro se me calienta y me pregunto si habré pescado un resfriado por haber pasado toda la noche fuera. Tal vez eso podría explicar mi falta de concentración y la forma en la que mi piel se calienta sin razón aparente.

Echo un vistazo al cielo y decido que ya he cazado suficiente. Me siento en una roca y empiezo a despellejar a mis presas y a arrancarles las plumas al pavo.

Tengo que pasar a la carnicería a entregarle a Rooba los conejos y el pavo, dejarme caer en casa para darle a mamá el castor y entregarle a la madre de Gale la verdura que he recogido para ella antes de ir a visitar a Peeta. El corazón se me acelera cuando pienso en ello.

"Me importa. Peeta Mellark me importa"

La primera parada la hago en casa de Hazelle, la más cercana a la alambrada. Ella me ve por la ventana y sale de la casa limpiándose las manos con el delantal, la pequeña Posy se aferra a su falda mientras juguetea con una muñeca de trapo con su mano libre. Sigue siendo una niña pequeña.

–Katniss- dice la madre de Gale con dulzura- ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

Su sonrisa es tan sincera que jamás dudaría en la veracidad de sus palabras. En cuanto me reconoce, Posy se suelta de las faldas de su madre y estira sus delgados brazos para enroscarlos alrededor de mi cintura.

–Catnip- susurra con su voz infantil y yo me congelo, pensando en la única persona en el mundo que me llamaba de esa manera. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llena de lágrimas.

–Hola Posy- digo con suavidad, intentando que no se note lo triste que me ha puesto.

–Catnip, ¿ya no vienes a jugar?

Agito la cabeza, haciendo que mi trenza se balancee de un lado al otro.

–Hoy no- digo evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Hazelle, que posiblemente es la única que entiende el dolor que siento con ese sutil recordatorio de mi mejor amigo- Pero traje algo de comida ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto hundiéndole con suavidad el dedo en un estómago demasiado delgado para mi gusto- Tenemos que llenar esa tripa con algo ¿no crees?- intento bromear.

La niña se ríe mientras alza sus ojos grises, mostrándome la pequeña ventana que le ha quedado en la dentadura, ahí donde ha empezado a mudar los dientes de leche.

Empiezo a hurgar en la bolsa y le paso a Hazelle la verdura que he recogido para ella. Termino cediéndole también uno de los conejos que he cazado para vendérselo a Rooba, alarmada por lo delgada que se ve Posy.

–¿Cómo están Rory y Vick?- pregunto mientras acompaño a Hazelle adentro y le entrego el conejo, ya despellejado.

–Ambos están en la escuela- explica ella- No he enviado a Posy porque ha estado algo enferma.

Asiento mientras veo como la pequeña se ha tendido en el suelo a jugar con su muñeca. Su cuerpo se sacude levemente por un ataque de tos.

–He pensado que tal vez podría empezar a llevarme a Rory al bosque conmigo.- empiezo diciendo- Saco cuentas y recuerdo que Rory es de la misma edad que Prim, catorce años. Una edad similar a la que tenía Gale cuando empezó a meterse en el bosque. De hecho es algo extraño que Gale no haya empezado a llevárselo ya que podría ayudarle a…

Me detengo en seco. ¿Acabo de pensar en Gale como si siguiera vivo? La cabeza me late dolorosamente.

–Estoy segura de que eso le encantará. A Gale le habría gustado poder enseñarle él mismo, pero el horario de la mina complicaba un poco las cosas. Y creo que le gustaba reservar el domingo para ti…- la voz de Hazelle se quiebra en las últimas palabras y yo, que nunca he sido muy dada al contacto físico, no estoy segura de como responder cuando ella se echa a llorar. Acabo dándole palmaditas en las manos, frías y arrugadas por haber estado lavando ropa ajena todo el día.

Me aclaro la garganta, buscando algo que pueda decir, pero no se me ocurre nada.

–Creo que Vick ya es también lo suficientemente mayor también. Seguro que consigue aprender rápidamente y tendrás el doble de ayuda para traer comida a casa. – apunto cuando decido que nada me ayudará a decir lo correcto en este momento.

Hazelle me dedica una débil sonrisa mientras se seca los ojos con su raída blusa amarilla.

– No dejes que los niños tomen teselas- termino suplicándole- Gale nunca me lo perdonaría.

Cuando ella me sonríe, luce terriblemente cansada. Como si tuviera sesenta años en lugar de cuarenta.

–No te preocupes Katniss. Nosotros confiamos en ti, del mismo modo en que Gale lo hacía.

Cuando me marcho, me siento terriblemente culpable por haber empleado mi mañana en pensar en Peeta Mellark. Considero por un momento la posibilidad de ir a la carnicería y luego hacer tratos con Sae con las ardillas en lugar de llevárselas al panadero, pero entonces recuerdo que he hecho una promesa a Peeta y que no me gustaría que, si las cosas fueran al revés, él me dejara colgada sin decírmelo. Me paso por donde Rooba y acepto su propuesta sin chistar, echándome las monedas en el bolsillo sin mirarlas y dejando que elija las piezas que ella quiera.

Camino como una autómata a través de la zona de los comerciantes y empujo, sin pensar, la puerta de la panadería.

El repiqueteo de la campana me saca de mi ensoñación y pienso, por un momento, en que no me he molestado en comprobar si la madre de Peeta estaba. Me congelo por un momento antes de que una voz amable me diga:

–Katniss, que gusto ver qué has podido venir.

Es el panadero. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, de un azul un poco más oscuro que los de Peeta. Trato de componer una sonrisa, pero debe salirme una mueca porque él me observa con las cejas enarcadas.

–Esto… buenas tardes- saludo.

–Es bueno ver que Peeta tiene buenas amigas- apunta él tocándose la visera de su gorra blanca.

Asiento, sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras. Levanto el saco con las dos ardillas y lo coloco sobre el mostrador.

–Yo… he traído esto para usted.

Él revisa el contenido del saco con curiosidad y su rostro se ilumina cuando ve a las ardillas, haciéndolo lucir más joven. Por primera vez encuentro el parecido con Peeta en algo que no sea sus ojos.

–Esto será fantástico para un guiso. ¿Te parece si te doy un par de hogazas cuando bajes de ver a Peeta? Supongo que estará ansiando verte, ha estado preguntando por la hora cada quince minutos. Creo que no veía la hora de que llegaras. Por cierto, gracias por cuidar de él anoche.

–Yo no…

–Y por haberlo traído a casa. ¿Recuerdas el camino a la habitación de los niños?

Me parece curioso que use esa palabra para referirse a Peeta y Tax "niños". ¿Realmente los verá de esa manera aún? Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que yo pude comportarme como eso, una niña. ¿Lo fui alguna vez? Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía once años e inclusive antes de eso ¿no pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de Prim?

Descarto el pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza antes de asentir.

–Sí, ¿puedo subir?- pregunto apuntando las escaleras con un dedo.

–Adelante, creo que no hará falta que toques. Debe estar botando en su cama, ya son casi las tres- dice observando el reloj, cuya manecilla más larga está apuntando las once. Llegué pronto.

Suelto una risa entre dientes para disimular mi sonrojo. Subo rápidamente los escalones, con la mano pegada a la pared de madera suave.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de su habitación y respiro profundamente. ¿Debería tocar? El anciano dijo que no lo hiciera, pero… Agito la cabeza. "No lo pienses tanto, Katniss" Giro el pomo de la puerta deseando sorprenderlo.

El problema es que la que acaba sorprendida soy yo, pues él no se encuentra solo.

**Peeta POV**

–Esta mañana cuando me enteré de que te habías caído y golpeado la cabeza me preocupé mucho- dice ella mientras se inclina hacia adelante y acomoda, innecesariamente, mi pila de almohadas.

–Siento haberte preocupado- contesto lanzándole una mirada ansiosa al reloj sobre la mesa, deseando que el minutero se mueva más rápido para que pronto sean las tres. Mi fuerza de voluntad parece no obrar ningún cambio en el movimiento lento y pausado del reloj, que se detiene obstinadamente faltando cinco minutos para la hora pactada.

Suelto un suspiro y Delly arroja su cabellera rubia sobre mi rostro cuando se inclina para verificar que no tenga fiebre o algo parecido. Su mano, ligeramente regordeta, se coloca con suavidad sobre mi frente, con la familiaridad de una persona que me ha conocido desde que iba en pañales.

Delly Cartwright tiene 19 años, uno más que yo y ambos solíamos jugar cuando éramos más pequeños. Fuimos buenos amigos durante bastante tiempo e incluso estuvo visitándonos de manera intermitente durante unos cuantos meses cuando estuvo interesada en Tax hace un par de años… pero las cosas no terminaron particularmente bien entre los dos y dejé de verla prácticamente por completo, hasta que esta mañana se apareció en mi habitación para hacer de enfermera.

Escucho el sonido quedo que emite la puerta al ser abierta y percibo la presencia de Katniss en la habitación de manera casi automática. Mi cuerpo, que había estado en tensión todo el día, se relaja de inmediato y a pesar de que no puedo verla por la cortina que forma el cabello rubio de Delly, sé que ella está aquí.

Mi corazón salta y una sonrisa boba se forma en mis labios. Tomo a Delly del hombro con suavidad y la aparto para darle la bienvenida a Katniss, pero me congelo en cuanto veo la expresión en su rostro.

Es como si me hubiesen sacado todo el aire de golpe. La expresión tranquila y apacible que tenía esta madrugada en la cara cuando se ha ido ha sido reemplazada por una mueca enfadada: tiene el ceño fruncido, sus labios se han convertido en una fina línea y sus ojos plateados bien podrían ser esquirlas de hielo.

Me cuesta unos segundos encontrar mi voz, por lo que Delly se adelanta a mi saludo:

–¡Oh! ¡Hola Katniss! Peeta no me ha dicho que ibas a venir. ¿Ha mandado tu madre más medicinas?- el tono alegre de Delly contrasta de una manera curiosa con la mirada amarga que le dedica Katniss cuando consigue dejar de verme a mí con el ceño fruncido.

Veo como sus manos se cierran en pequeños puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras compone una sonrisa, a todas luces falsa, para responderle a Delly.

–En realidad no. He venido a dejar un par de ardillas al panadero y mi madre me ha pedido que le recuerde a Peeta que no debe hacer esfuerzos físicos innecesarios, especialmente alzar demasiado peso, podría generar que los puntos se tensen y se abran.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. No hay nada particularmente agresivo o malo en lo que está diciendo, de hecho le creo por completo, habla con la propiedad de la gente que sabe que es lo que está diciendo. Sin embargo es el tono lo que hace que mis alarmas se disparen.

Es como si no me conociera. Como si las últimas noches en la Pradera no hubiesen existido. Como si aún fuésemos la chica de la Veta y el chico de la panadería y los ratos robados por las noches hubiesen sido solo un invento mío.

–¿Katniss?- hago el ademán de levantarme de la cama porque los tres metros que nos separan bien podrían ser treinta o trescientos, así de infranqueable se siente esta distancia. Si ella atraviesa esa puerta siento que la perderé para siempre. Me detengo cuando el cambio en mi postura hace que el dolor se dispare en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que tomé el medicamento para el dolor?

Katniss me observa desde la puerta con el rostro convertido en una fría máscara de desinterés.

–Yo… Voy a marcharme ya- interviene Delly antes que ninguno de los dos tenga tiempo para decir nada- Me alegra saber que estás bien – ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar a la chica a mi lado, demasiado mortificado intentando sondear los sentimientos de Katniss en este momento.- Adiós, Peeta- dice Delly inclinándose para besarme en la frente, del mismo modo en que lo haría una hermana mayor.

No consigo despegar mi mirada de la figura de Katniss, que aparta la mirada mientras Delly se despide de mí.

–Que tengas un buen día, Katniss- dice mientras pasa a su lado. Delly se detiene en el umbral de la puerta y, sin dudar, envuelve a Katniss en un abrazo- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Peeta.

Resulta una cosa equivocada para decir, porque el gesto de Katniss se vuelve más agrio, si es posible, y se apresura a desasirse del abrazo de Delly, sujetándola con suavidad pero con firmeza de los codos.

–Yo no hice nada. La sanadora es mi madre. De hecho bajaré contigo.

–Pero…- empezamos Delly y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer- dice Katniss mientras da un paso hacia atrás, regresando al pasillo - Que te mejores, Peeta.

Delly le lanza una mirada confundida antes de caminar por el pasillo delante de ella.

–Katniss- la llamo- Katniss espera.

Ella se detiene, pero no se gira.

–Me hiciste una promesa- le recuerdo- ¿Eres una mentirosa?

En cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

–No lo soy- dice ella girándose y viéndome directamente a los ojos, infinitamente cansada. Hay una chispa brillando en ellos, muy distinta al fuego del que le hablé a Tax hace horas- Prometí que vendría a verte y lo hice ¿no?

No hay ningún sentimiento en su voz. Me dedica una sonrisa triste antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejándome con un dolor muy diferente al que había estado experimentando hasta ahora.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella, siento como si hubiera llevado un pedazo de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! El capítulo se hizo esperar, pero aquí está. Espero que sepan entender que entre las obligaciones del foro, el intercambio, mi trabajo y mi vida personal, a veces mi tiempo es limitado, pero me esfuerzo por hacerle frente a todo y, con algo de tardanza, aquí tienen este capítulo, antes de acabar el año!<strong>

**Katniss es oficialmente una saboteadora de relaciones. Que alce la mano ¿quién quiere verla celosa a rabiar por lo que cree que ha visto? A ver como hace Peeta para solucionar esto XD. **

**A quienes agregan la historia a favoritos y follow, muchas gracias. ¿Saben como pueden ganarse más amor aún de mi parte? Si me regalan un minuto de su tiempo y me dejan un comentario, aunque sea pequeñito, de lo que van pensando conforme avanza la historia. **

**Como siempre gracias a quienes han comentado: ****Ctlmasobliviate, paula. bana. 1, Nina Berry, Clary Herondale, HikariCaellum, Butterball, Brenxitha chan, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Alphabetta, Lee dani, Yessi, Barbs Odair- Eaton, Kiks Cullen, Ge Potter, Amber Swan, Dominique Mont, Darkmatter Black, Imagine Madness, Jacque-kari y las personas que me han dejado bellos reviews sin firma. De verdad se aprecia que se tomen el tiempo de dejar un comentario.**

**Para quienes disfrutan de estas historias alternativas, los invito a pasarse por el regalo de intercambio navideño que escribí, se llama Tintes de Esperanza y trata sobre un mundo alternativo en que los rebeldes rescataron a Peeta en lugar de a Katniss, quien fue tomada por el Capitolio. Espero que puedan darse una vuelta por ahí y darme su opinión al respecto. **

**Espero tardar menos con el próximo, pero en cualquier caso ahora el siguiente en actualizarse será mi SYOT. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro "El diente de león"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Katniss POV**

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que me sorprende no llegar a caerme en el proceso y romperme el cuello. El corazón me late con fuerza y me siento tan mareada que cuando llego a la base de los escalones, tengo que apoyar una mano en la pared para mantenerme estable.

–¿Katniss?

Levanto los ojos para encontrarme con la cálida mirada de Tax, de un color diferente a la de Peeta, pues sus ojos no son azules sino de un marrón muy claro, con motas doradas cerca de la pupila.

Inhalo profundamente y me llevo la mano libre a la cara. Tengo la mejilla caliente.

–¿Estás bien?- pregunta él mientras deja un saco de harina en el suelo. El pecho me sube y me baja a gran velocidad.

Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Acabo de hacer una escena allá arriba? Siento el rostro arder por la vergüenza mientras busco a la chica rubia que estaba hace un minuto en el cuarto de Peeta. Tax atrae mi atención moviendo la mano frente a mi nariz.

Recuerdo su pregunta y me limito a asentir con la cabeza, porque me preocupa que si abro la boca voy a empezar a maldecir.

–¿En dónde está Delly?- pregunto yo.

El rostro de Tax pasa de la preocupación a la comprensión en un segundo, como las nubes moviéndose frente al sol.

–¡Ah!- dice él- Así que ha sido por eso.

–¿El qué?- pregunto confundida.

–Ya sabía yo que no te era indiferente – dice con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermano.

–Sinceramente, Tax, no sé de qué estás hablando- le digo cruzando los brazos frente a mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

Él se echa a reír.

–Sí, seguro que no lo sabes- dice soltando una risotada- Creo que me encantaría burlarme un buen rato de ti por eso, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi hermano bajará en un segundo y tomando en cuenta que no se encuentra muy bien, sería algo peligroso que se cayera por las escaleras.

–No se encuentra bien por tu culpa- suelto sin pensar.

El dolor que aparece en sus ojos hace que me muerda la lengua.

–Ya lo sé. Y no es como si yo estuviera muy orgulloso de ello ¿sabes? Es mi hermano pequeño, quiero que se encuentre bien, me preocupo por él, del mismo modo en que tú te preocupas por Prim.

–¡Yo jamás le haría daño a Prim!

Él alza las manos en señal de rendición y su expresión hace que me sienta culpable, como si acabara de patear a un perro.

–Vale, eso ha sido demasiado, lo siento.

–Ya. Pero ha sido verdad ¿no es así? Le he hecho daño a mi hermanito.

–Peeta ya está crecidito- digo sin mucha convicción, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor- Y estoy bastante segura de que puede cuidarse solo. Es fuerte y es valiente, él no necesita que lo protejan.

Sus cejas se curvan hacia arriba.

–¿Qué?

–Si piensas eso de él, entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

–Tendrás que explicarte- digo lanzando una mirada hacia lo alto de las escaleras, solo para cerciorarme de que Peeta no ha salido de su habitación.

–Anoche, cuando te encargaste de traerlo desde tu casa y no dejaste que nadie más que tú lo ayudara. ¿Qué fue eso sino sobreprotección?

–¡Yo no sobreprotejo a Peeta!- espeto mientras siento mi rostro calentarse.- Él puede hacer lo que quiera y estar con quien le dé la gana.

–Y volvemos a hablar de Delly.- dice él con una mueca- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Katniss?

–¡No me hables como si me conocieras!

–Pero en realidad te conozco mejor de lo que podrías pensar ¿sabes? Sería difícil que no fuera así. Puede que no hayas sido mi foco de atención todo este tiempo, pero a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, mi hermano me importa. Tal vez yo no me haya deslomado por salvarle la vida, como tú hiciste por Prim- dice él y yo empalidezco- pero he cuidado de él lo mejor que he podido y le he puesto atención. Me di cuenta del momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que tú existías y luego lo tuve que ver lamentándose por casi siete años porque tú nunca parecías notarlo. Y no te culpo, ¡pero entonces él empezó a meterse en problemas por ti! -dice subiendo cada vez más el tono.- ¿Llegaste a darte cuenta de la paliza que recibió el día de los panes?

El hecho de que él conozca esa historia hace que mi autoconfianza se tambalee. De repente vuelve a ser necesario que me aferre a la pared para que mi mundo deje de dar vueltas.

–Y aun así ¡nunca te ha importado! Dime Katniss, ¿crees que es normal? ¿Crees que es normal que…?- pero nunca llego a saber que es normal, porque se oye un golpe en el piso de arriba.

No comparto miradas consternadas con Tax, ni tampoco pido permiso. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, codo con codo con él y empujo la puerta de su habitación, que no se abre por completo, frenada por un objeto que lo impide.

–¡Peeta!

**Peeta POV**

Una vez, cuando tenía trece, encontré a Tax y a Phy compartiendo una botella de licor blanco. Se habían escondido detrás del cobertizo en que guardamos los ingredientes de larga duración y se pasaban la botella entre risas. Tenían las caras rojas y los ojos brillantes.

Cuando les pedí que compartieran, me dijeron que no. Cuando amenacé con acusarlos si no me dejaban participar en la fiesta que se habían armado, cedieron, pero en medio de mi mentalidad infantil no tomé nota de la sonrisa malévola que compartieron mis hermanos.

Bebí un largo trago que hizo que mi garganta ardiera, pero no quería darme por menos, así que a pesar de que el sabor del líquido resultaba asqueroso, seguí bebiendo, tomando tragos cortos cada vez que la botella llegaba hasta mí y fingiendo que me había gustado. Acabé mi gran acto de madurez tosiendo para aliviar la inflamación en mi garganta y luego vomitando durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente tenía una terrible jaqueca.

El dolor en este momento no resulta equiparable ni siquiera con eso.

Es como si de repente alguien hubiera decidido ponerse a extraer carbón, usando sus afilados picos, en el interior de mi cabeza.

Abro los ojos, lo cual es, evidentemente, un error, porque el dolor empeora. Vuelvo a cerrarlos. Siento la boca seca como un hueso. Hago el intento de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente. La luz es hiriente, pero parpadeo una vez, dos, tres… hasta que mi vista se adapta. Entonces descubro el rostro apoyado a mi lado.

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, convencido de que sigo soñando, pero el rostro de Katniss sigue ahí.

Me enderezo en mi cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Está sentada en una silla junto a mi cama y tiene la espalda curvada hacia adelante, sus manos están juntas como si estuviera rezando y su mejilla se apoya con suavidad contra el colchón. Es la segunda vez que la veo dormir, pero sigo sorprendiéndome por la paz que consigue su rostro cuando ella duerme. Con dedos temblorosos aparto un mechón que se ha escapado de su trenza y lo recoloco detrás de su oreja. Ella se remueve un poco, pero no se despierta.

–Cuando la miras de esa manera, te ves algo psicópata- dice una voz conocida en un susurro.

–Tax- me quejo usando el mismo tono y apartándome, a regañadientes, de Katniss. Mi hermano está acostado en su propia cama, descalzo y en su ropa de trabajo. Tiene una quemadura reciente en el brazo derecho, una fina línea roja que va desde la muñeca hasta el codo. A veces pasa, cuando tienes que equilibrar varias bandejas de pan tiendes a usar los brazos para empujarlas, es una cuestión de mero instinto, por eso es mejor hornear usando camisas de manga larga. - ¿Te has hecho daño?

–He estado algo distraído- dice mientras empieza a cubrir la quemadura con una crema de color rosa, la que usamos siempre para tratar las quemaduras- Me he desconectado por un momento y he empujado la bandeja, ya sabes cómo es. Me han dado unos minutos para que venga a curarme- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

Las quemaduras, aunque dolorosas, no nos causan tanto impacto como cuando estábamos más pequeños.

–Será mejor que te bebas eso- dice apuntando una jarra con algo que lanza una pequeña columna de humo- Te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

–¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- articulo con la boca mientras me estiro con cuidado por encima de ella para tomar la jarra.

Tax suelta una risita suave.

–Debiste verla ayer por la tarde cuando su madre vino a verte- dice mientras bebo el líquido que me quema la lengua. Tiene un sabor amargo que hace que mi boca se tuerza en una mueca- Si conoces a alguien que pueda ganarle en una discusión a Katniss Everdeen, entonces preséntamelo, me gustaría estrecharle la mano.

–Espera un segundo ¿ayer?

–¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Niego con la cabeza.

–Asumo que ibas detrás de ella, pero debiste marearte o algo porque no llegaste muy lejos, te caíste y perdiste el conocimiento por unos minutos. Se te abrieron un par de puntos- dice tocándose su propia nuca- Pero ya te remendaron.

–¿Y Katniss?

–Decidió que no te estábamos cuidando lo suficientemente bien- dice mientras cierra el frasco del ungüento- Así que se las arregló para que papá la dejara quedarse aquí. Se ha dormido hace apenas un rato. Aunque si me lo preguntas ella tuvo la culpa por huir así.

–¿Y nuestra madre?- digo cambiando de tema.

Tax alza las manos.

–No tengo ni idea de que le habrá dicho papá, pero anda enfadada, lo cual si lo piensas no es novedad.

Katniss se agita un poco y su boca se entreabre.

–Ha estado haciendo eso desde hace un rato, supongo que algo le preocupa.

Asiento, porque no es la primera vez que la veo así.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva abajo, no se debe tentar a la suerte.

–Prometo ponerme bien pronto. No está bien que te recargues de trabajo por mi culpa.

Tax me da una sonrisa muy triste.

–¿No lo has oído? Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido culpa mía -dice antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Me quedo mirando la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

–Creo que eso lo ha dicho por mí- dice una voz que hace que la sangre en mis venas empiece a ir más rápido.

–Buenos días- digo mientras volteo a verla. Tiene el lado derecho de la cara cruzado con pequeñas marcas, los pliegues de mis propias sábanas. Katniss Everdeen en mi cama ¡quién lo habría podido pensar!

–Esto… hola- dice ella apartando la silla un poco para que no estemos tan cerca.

–Tax me ha dicho que te quedaste cuidando de mí otra vez. Te lo agradezco, pero no debiste hacerlo.

–¿Ah no?- dice ella y su mirada gris parece oscurecerse un poco.

–Me alegra que lo hicieras, sabes que es así. Pero sé que ayer cuando te fuiste estabas muy enfadada. No sé exactamente por qué, pero posiblemente hice algo para que te molestaras. Lo lamento.

Su mirada se dulcifica y sus mejillas se tiñen con un suave rosa.

–No has hecho nada- dice apartando la mirada.

Me río un poco.

–¿Y por eso te fuiste anoche como un vendaval de mi cuarto entonces?

El tono de sus mejillas sube su intensidad. Ella no responde y una idea extraña empieza a inquietarme. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a hablar.

–Conocí a Delly cuando tenía tres o cuatro años- empiezo a decir y ella suelta un gruñido que me hace sonreír- Solíamos jugar en el mismo lugar, supongo que a ti te pasaba lo mismo con los otros niños de la Veta. Ella acostumbraba decirle a la gente que yo era su hermanito, supongo que nos parecemos en ciertas cosas…

–Ustedes no se parecen en nada.

–… por el cabello rubio y todo eso- continúo yo- Nos llevábamos bien, pero hace un par de años Delly descubrió que tenía un inusual interés en Tax. Salieron un par de veces pero mi hermano… tiene la mala costumbre de no poder mantener la atención en una sola chica ¿sabes?

–Todo lo contrario a ti- responde Katniss.

–Supongo que no ha encontrado una chica lo suficientemente interesante- contraataco yo, haciendo que ella vuelva a bajar la mirada azorada- Las cosas no terminaron bien con Tax y habíamos perdido el contacto- le explico- Pero se enteró por mi madre de que había tenido un pequeño accidente y quiso ver cómo estaba. No me pareció que fuera algo malo.

–No lo…

–Delly nunca me ha interesado en ese sentido. Sé que no me lo has preguntado, pero me parece importante que lo sepas. Nunca he tenido ojos para nadie más, Katniss- y mientras las palabras salen de mi boca yo me pregunto de donde he cogido el valor para hablarle con tanta franqueza.

–Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?

–Me fijaba en casi todas- admito yo- pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.

–Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta- dice con una mueca.

–No mucho, pero no me importaba nada- digo apartándole el mismo mechón que parece siempre escaparse de su trenza- Aún no me importa y no me importará nunca.

Un débil suspiro sale de entre sus labios.

–¿Peeta?

–¿Hmm?

–Perdona por haberme molestado.

Me pregunto qué tan extraño resulta esto para ella, cuantas veces habrá tenido que pedir disculpas en su vida.

–Acepto tus disculpas.

**Katniss POV**

Esta vez, cuando bajo por los escalones, dejando a un Peeta profundamente dormido en su cama a causa del medicamento para el dolor que mi madre ha puesto en su té, me siento ligera como una pluma.

–Bueno, parece que eso ha salido bien- bromea Tax mientras camina por la cocina batiendo algo en un tazón- Un cambio agradable, Chica en llamas.

Lo observo enarcando las cejas ante el apodo, pero la verdad es que después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la mañana hablando con Peeta, me siento tan tranquila que no tengo interés en empezar otra discusión con su hermano.

–Me marcho- digo alzando un dedo- Se ha quedado dormido mientras hablaba, así que lo mejor será que descanse.

–Cuándo pregunte que cuándo vas a volver, y créeme que lo hará, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

–Vendré mañana- respondo con seguridad.

–Delly le ha dicho lo mismo a papá hace un rato- dice él viéndome con suspicacia.

–Oh… pues eso está bien. Ellos son amigos ¿no?

La boca de Tax se curva en una sonrisa que tira hacia un solo lado.

–Podría decirse- asiente él- Aunque tengo entendido que han perdido relación.

–No te hagas el inocente- digo rodando los ojos- Ya me contaron esa historia.

–¿En serio?- pregunta él abriendo los ojos con fingida inocencia- ¿Ya te dijeron la horrorosa persona que soy?- dice llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente, con todo y la cuchara que ha estado usando para revolver la mezcla del tazón, en un gesto muy teatral. Muy a mi pesar, consigue sacarme una sonrisa, porque la expresión horrorizada de su rostro es completamente ridícula.

Tax parpadea, luciendo confundido. Mi sonrisa desaparece.

–¿Qué?

Su boca se curva, su comisura derecha subiendo muy por encima de la izquierda.

–Nada. Es que nunca, hasta hoy, había podido ver lo que Peeta había visto en ti.

No sé si tomarme el comentario como un insulto o un cumplido. Al final, me gana la curiosidad:

–¿Y qué ha sido?

Él menea la cabeza.

–No seas tramposa, si quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma.

Sí… eso no va a pasar. Ni siquiera he podido sacar en claro que me pasa con Peeta Mellark, fuera del hecho de que, si puedo creer en la palabra de mi madre, el chico me importa. Nunca pensé en estar realmente con nadie. La mayor parte de mi energía siempre ha estado enfocada en conseguir el bienestar de Prim, preocuparme por mis posibilidades de salir elegida en la Cosecha y mantener bien abastecida nuestra mesa.

Ahora que los Juegos han dejado de ser un motivo de pánico constante para mí, podría pensarse que puedo enfocarme más en ese tipo de pensamientos, pero apenas había conseguido respirar después de saber que me hallaba fuera de la Cosecha y entonces, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, ya Gale no estaba.

¿Cómo disfrutar de esto entonces? No importa lo que pueda sentir, ahora o más adelante, por Peeta, porque lo cierto es que Gale ya no está. No volverá a estar aquí nunca más. He perdido a mi mejor amigo y me siento como una traidora por hacerle esto, por ser feliz cuando él ya no volverá a ser feliz… nunca.

Siento la burbuja que se había estado construyendo en mi pecho estallar de golpe, como las que papá hacía para Prim y para mí utilizando alambres retorcidos y agua jabonosa.

De repente tengo un fuerte deseo de tumbarme, de hacerme un ovillo y esconderme bajo las mantas.

–No hagas eso- dice Tax de repente.

–¿El qué?

–Se lo que estás pensando, he estado ahí un millón de veces desde el accidente, Katniss. Pero ellos no querrían que viviéramos así.

Lo observo sin pestañear.

–No sabes lo que Gale querría- digo al final- No sabes nada sobre él.

–En realidad te equivocas. Estábamos en el mismo equipo de extracción, él y yo ¿sabes? Solíamos trabajar juntos todo el tiempo.

La declaración me sorprende. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó Gale?

–Así que en realidad si tengo idea de cómo era él, con todo y que no solía hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, solía hablar de ti.

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa.

–Al principio creí que ustedes eran novios. Pasé unas cuantas semanas pensando cómo se lo diría a Peeta- dice rascándose la nuca- Pero un día los oí hablando y me di cuenta de que lo tratabas como si fuera tu hermano o tu primo. No había nada romántico entre ustedes dos y no porque él no lo quisiera así.

Sacudo la cabeza en negación. Necesito que se calle, que deje de meterme ideas en la cabeza.

–Siempre me pareció curioso- dice mientras empieza a rellenar unos pequeños moldes circulares con la mezcla que ha estado batiendo- Gale y yo éramos de la misma edad y créeme, las chicas nunca fueron un problema para él. Sin embargo contigo pasó… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años?- no parece esperar una respuesta- Y nunca encontró el momento para decirte que le interesabas de esa manera ¿o sí lo hizo?

Estoy muda. No se me ocurre nada coherente que pueda decirle.

–Creo que nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que el tiempo de les acabara- dice con algo de tristeza- Es decir… ambos habían salido ya de los Juegos y supongo que él pensaba, de alguna manera, que el que ustedes acabaran juntos era inevitable.

–¿Por qué?- pregunto sentándome, sin pensar, en uno de los bancos de madera que hay junto a mí- ¿Por qué habría sido inevitable?

Tax abre con cuidado la puerta de horno y empuja la bandeja que acaba de llenar en su interior. El calor me golpea en la cara, ayudándome a disipar parte del hielo que parece haberse formado en mis venas.

–Porque- empieza él- ustedes se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Es difícil borrar algo así. No sé si alguna vez has pensado en casarte Katniss o en tener niños- la sola idea hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca- pero lo cierto es que a veces resulta difícil el cambiar un hábito y ustedes solían estar todo el tiempo juntos.

–No últimamente- se me escapa- Últimamente solo lo veía los domingos. Ya no éramos tan…

–No estoy diciendo que él no te quisiera de verdad, ni tampoco estoy asumiendo que tú lo querías de una determinada forma. Pero si alguna vez hubieses decidido estar con alguien ¿no habría sido Gale tu primera opción?

Mi cabeza se mueve hacia los lados en una negativa automática.

–Nunca me puse a pensar en ello. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Nunca?

Ni siquiera entiendo porque le estoy diciendo estas cosas a Tax. Tal vez porque a final de cuentas no somos tan diferentes él y yo. Ambos hemos perdido a personas importantes y nos sentimos impotentes por ello. Peeta no comparte nuestro problema, él es el chico agradable, el que siempre parece saber qué decir, el que no mete la pata todo el tiempo.

–Desde que papá murió he tenido una sola cosa en mi cabeza: Prim. Nunca he tenido tiempo para nada más.

–Pero Prim ya ha crecido bastante. Y está bien. Es decir, tu familia tiene un tipo envidiable para cualquier persona de la Veta. Estoy seguro de que la mayor parte del tiempo tú comes mejor de lo que lo hacemos nosotros- dice él mientras limpia la mesa con un trapo sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Aún sigue resultando sorprendente para mí lo difícil que la pasaba la familia de Peeta también. Debe ser frustrante preparar cosas que huelen tan bien todo el tiempo y saber que no puedes comértelas.

–Prim siempre será mi hermanita. Nunca estaré tranquila hasta que sepa que se encuentra a salvo de los Juegos y puede que ni siquiera entonces.

–Eso no es nada saludable. Si Prim saliera elegida en los próximos Juegos ¿qué harías?

–No quiero hablar sobre eso. De hecho no quiero hablar sobre nada. Ya es hora de que me vaya.

El rostro de Tax se suaviza.

–Lo siento, Katniss. No pretendía ponerme pesado.

–Hmmm…

–No le des demasiadas vueltas- dice dándome una palmadita en el hombro. Sus manos están calientes- Solo hay un espacio para Prim cada año y estoy seguro de que nunca ha tomado una tesela en su vida, tú debes haberte encargado de eso- dice con una sonrisa- Sus probabilidades de salir son casi nulas. Y ya no tiene sentido hablar sobre Gale.

–Tu madre debe estar a punto de venir- es todo lo que digo- Será mejor que me escabulla antes de que me encuentre aquí.

–Sí, creo que sería lo más saludable.

Cuando salgo, la vida ha continuado. Nadie parece percatarse del torbellino que tiene lugar en mi interior. Peeta, Prim, Gale… Y resulta demasiado, demasiado para tomar en un solo día.

¿En qué momento se volvió mi vida tan complicada?

Ceno en silencio y me voy temprano a la cama. Esa noche, cuando sueño, los ojos azules de Peeta Mellark y los ojos grises de Gale me acompañan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan! Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Tax empezó como un personaje muy secundario en mi cabeza pero resulta que él tenía otros planes y ahora ¡veánlo! consiguió escabullirse en cada escena en este capítulo. Creo que se las arregla para poner a todo el mundo a pensar a pesar de que el pobre chico tiene sus propios problemas. <strong>

**Si les gustó, díganmelo en un review. **

**Como siempre, gracias a: Coraline T, Valeria Luis, Darkmatter Black, yukikandavobifield, katnisspeetax100pre, Readers Forever, ELI.J2, TheBlueJoker, Imagine Madness, Yessi, AlwaysEverlark, Jacque-kari, Alphabetta, lee dani, Gpe77, THGkarlamayorga, 123, Mariana Regalado, Nina Berry, GPCS. Sonitha Pico, Ana, Lenna0813, Bellamybell, mdc, sandyaurora.15 y a los tres guest. **

**Saludos, E. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro "El diente de león"**

**Sospecho que este será el capítulo favorito de mucha gente XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Peeta POV**

—Knock, knock- dice ella empujando la puerta y asomando la cabeza por un pequeño resquicio. Mis mejillas se tensan cuando sonrío.

—Hola, Katniss- su nombre parece acariciar mi lengua cuando lo pronuncio.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por favor- digo reacomodándome en mi cama. Hoy he podido bañarme, por fin consigo estar de pie sin empezar a sentirme mareado, así que me siento de maravilla.

—Tienes mejor aspecto- alaba ella mientras acerca la silla a mi cama. Sus rodillas rozan el colchón.

—Ya sabía yo que si te fijabas en mí- le digo guiñándole un ojo- Tú te ves tan bien como siempre.

Ella se sonroja, pero no llega a pedirme que evite ese tipo de comentarios ni nada parecido. Me lo anoto como una victoria personal.

—Te he traído fresas- dice ella mostrándome una canasta hecha con ramas trenzadas llena hasta el borde.- He pensado en traerte algo que te gustara, pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que no conozco tus gustos. En realidad, no se casi nada sobre ti.

Le sonrío y me siento un poco más derecho en la cama.

—Hasta hace unas cuantas semanas ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tú sabías que yo existía.

—¡Pues claro que lo sabía!

—Como el hombre que se ha pasado detrás de ti desde que tenía cinco años y que logró un mediano éxito hasta hace apenas unos cuantos días, eso resulta algo difícil de creer, Katniss.

Ella se ríe un poco.

—Creo que eso es culpa tuya, nunca me hablaste.

—Bueno, tú tampoco lo hiciste.

—Cierto- dice ella- Pero en mi defensa yo no estaba interesada hasta hace un par de semanas.

—He decidido rescatar de esa frase el hecho de que has hablado en pasado, por lo que asumiré que ahora sí estás interesada.

Mi corazón parece a punto de estallar cuando ella desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

—¡Dame un minuto para saborear el éxito!- bromeo yo.

—Si gustas puedo dejarte solo- responde cruzándose de brazos.

—No es necesario- digo estirándome y tomando despreocupadamente una de sus manos- Tienes las manos frías- digo envolviendo la suya, pequeña y delgada, con las mías. Observo el contraste de nuestra piel. La suya es piel de la Veta, con un tinte oliváceo que hace que destaque contra la mía, mucho más clara. Sin embargo cuando ella separa los dedos y los entrelaza con los míos, parece calzar a la perfección ahí. Como si nuestras manos hubiesen sido formadas para estar juntas.

—Afuera hace frío- explica ella- Supongo que tendremos un otoño temprano este año. Aunque es una buena época para cazar. Los animales salen más para prepararse para el invierno.

—¿En serio?

—Pues por supuesto- dice ella rodando los ojos- Tienen que alimentarse bien para poder hibernar.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero no estoy muy familiarizado con los hábitos de los animales salvajes. Pregúntame sobre vacas o sobre cerdos, ¡incluso sobre cabras! Entonces puedo decirte lo que sé, pero nunca he estado en contacto con el bosque, a menos que cuenten las ardillas que has traído.

—Lo siento- dice bajando la mirada- A veces se me olvida que somos muy diferentes.

Sus dedos tiemblan entre los míos. Le doy un apretón y recorro el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar.

—¿Eso es malo?

Ella tarda un minuto entero en responder.

—No creo que sea malo, pero es… raro. Y algo difícil. No tenemos mucho en común ¿verdad?

De repente la realidad de lo que está pasando empieza a abrirse paso a través de mi cabeza.

—Phy solía decirme eso ¿sabes? Las relaciones entre personas de diferentes grupos no suelen funcionar. Pero creo que… No- digo tragando saliva- Yo sé que podría funcionarnos a nosotros.

—¿Por qué?- dice ella abriendo mucho sus ojos grises- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Utilizo mi mano libre para tocar suavemente su mejilla. Ella inclina el rostro hacia un lado, acercándose más a mi contacto.

—Porque lo he visto. La primera vez que vi a dos personas de grupos distintos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que la gente dijera. El amor es algo extraño.

—¿Quiénes eran?- pregunta ella sin apartarse, ni siquiera cuando yo menciono la palabra con "a" que tanto parece disgustarle.

—Hmmm…

—La pareja de la que hablas ¿quiénes eran?- insiste ella.

Me río un poco.

—¿No lo adivinas?

Ella me mira, con sus grandes ojos grises y niega con la cabeza.

—Eran tus padres.

**Katniss POV**

Mi piel parece sentirse más viva ahí donde él me toca. Soy consciente de cada milímetro de mis dedos en el punto exacto en donde se rozan con los suyos.

Sus ojos buscan los míos cuando contesta a mi pregunta.

—Eran tus padres.

Me sujeta con un poco más de fuerza, como si esperara que yo entre en pánico. Como si temiera que yo decidera salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Siendo sincera, si me descoloca por un segundo, pero entonces recuerdo la manera que papá acunaba las mejillas de mamá antes de besarla, como traía a casa los frutos silvestres que más le gustaban a ella o como mi madre se dejó morir durante semanas cuando lo perdió a él, sin importarle el bienestar de sus hijas.

Recuerdo el armario de sus cosas secretas, lo poco que había podido rescatar de su vida perdida como hija de comerciantes. El vestido verde que me prestó para mi última cosecha o el bonito prendedor para cabello que le ha dado a Prim hace un par de meses. Pequeñas muestras de una vida perdida que no pudo recuperar, ni siquiera cuando la muerte de mi padre la convirtió en una forastera en la Veta, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

—¿En qué piensas?- pregunta él.

—Mi madre tuvo que abandonar todo lo que conocía para estar con mi padre. Mis abuelos le dieron la espalda ¿sabes? No se tomaron a bien que decidiera casarse con un minero.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?- pregunta él mientras desliza, de nuevo, su dedo sobre mi mejilla- ¿Qué te haga dejar la Veta o que decida seguirte hasta ahí?

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Ninguno. Ambos… ¡No lo sé!

—Katniss- dice él completamente serio-, necesito que entiendas que yo voy completamente en serio con esto- dice señalándose a sí mismo y a mí con nuestras manos entrelazadas- si decides que _quieres _estar conmigo, yo estaré en ello hasta el final. Pero solo si es lo que tú quieres.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

—Yo…

—No tienes que responderme ahora- dice él con suavidad- sé que esto es algo… inesperado.

—Me gustaría…- empiezo yo, pero lo cierto es que no sé qué decir. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que siento por él? Aquí esta Peeta, mi Chico del Pan, hablando sobre amor y yo apenas si he conseguido sacar en claro que él me importa.

Me tomo un minuto, que se convierte en dos, que se convierten en cinco. Él no me presiona, se limita a juguetear con mis dedos, con su pulgar acariciando gentilmente mi mejilla. Los finos vellos de mi nuca se ponen de punta.

Me importa, es cierto pero ¿es solo eso? Pienso en Hazelle y en sus pequeños. Incluso llego a pensar en Gale. ¿Lo que siento por ellos es lo mismo que me pasa con Peeta? No. Es algo diferente. No tengo ningún problema en darme cuenta de ello. Lo que me pasa con Peeta no se parece en nada a mi relación con los pequeños Hawthorne. En el caso de los niños, me preocupo por su bienestar, es cierto, pues me rehúso a que sus pequeños cuerpos sean avasallados por el hambre cruel, pero con Peeta es algo diferente. No es solo que quiera que esté bien, es que quiero que sea feliz y, por algún motivo, no concibo un panorama de felicidad para él en que no me vea a mí misma.

No hay punto de comparación.

Entonces pienso en cómo eran las cosas cuando Gale estaba vivo. Una conexión infalible entre nosotros. Tan natural como respirar. No teníamos que darnos largos discursos, no estábamos de acuerdo en todo, pero aun así, nos parecíamos mucho. Éramos como dos gotas de agua.

Pienso en lo que dijo Tax, sobre cómo Gale solía hablar sobre mí. ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Habríamos acabado juntos de no haber sido por el accidente? Una parte de mi mente cree que es posible, aunque lo cierto es que nunca llegué a pensar en Gale más allá de su postura de amigo y compañero de caza. Creo que, en realidad, nunca me interesé demasiado en Gale en su papel de hombre.

Lo pienso por un instante. Era guapo, con su cabello oscuro y sus cejas gruesas, los ojos grandes y grises enmarcados por espesas pestañas que volvían locas a las chicas, que cuchicheaban entre ellas cuando lo veían pasar y me veían mal todo el tiempo, posiblemente pensando que él era mi novio. Y luego estaba, por supuesto, el hecho de que gracias a nuestra actividades más allá de la valla, el conseguía mantenerse en forma y lucía bien alimentado. Supongo que tenía un atractivo muy obvio para todo el mundo, menos para mí.

Entonces recuerdo lo que ha dicho Peeta hace un momento. Que yo no sabía de su existencia hasta hace unas cuantas semanas. Pero eso no es cierto realmente ¿o sí?

Puede que no estuviera tan emocionalmente involucrada como él desde el principio, pero nunca me ha sido precisamente indiferente. Intenté darle las gracias la mañana siguiente a la noche de los panes, solo que nunca encontré el valor para hacerlo. Y aún después de eso ¿no solía verlo en sus competencias de lucha? Nunca he sido muy dada a integrarme a las actividades escolares y, por lo general, cuando organizaban los campeonatos en el distrito, solía aprovechar la oportunidad para cazar. Excepto cuando era Peeta quien participaba. Entonces me las ingeniaba para rechazar las invitaciones de Gale y me sentaba en un rincón de las graderías deseando, en secreto, que él ganara.

Y también está el hecho de que siempre que estoy con él, parezco ser propensa a hacer picos en mis emociones. Me enfado, me alegro, me entristezco y me emociono a tal velocidad que, posiblemente, por eso es que cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento mareada.

¿Es eso amor?

—Está bien- dice él con suavidad, abriendo su mano sobre mi rostro, las puntas de sus dedos rozando mi sien- Ya he esperado trece años, puedo esperar un poco más.

—Gracias- digo en un susurro.

Él parpadea lentamente.

—No tienes por qué darlas.

Yo meneo la cabeza.

—No solo por eso, por todo. Y quiero que sepas que tú no… me eres indiferente.

Él atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Veo como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, al ritmo de su respiración.

—Bien- dice suavemente sin retirar su mano de mi rostro.

Lo veo acercarse, como si se moviera a cámara lenta. Mi propia respiración se vuelve errática.

Va a besarme. Está tan cerca que puedo ver sus pestañas, rubias y largas, tanto que me pregunto cómo consigue que no se le enreden cuando parpadea.

**Peeta POV**

No consigo conectar un pensamiento con otro. Veo las pecas sobre el puente de su nariz, casi invisibles en su piel olivácea.

Me muevo como si fuera algo inevitable, como si fuera la gravedad, atrayéndome hacia el centro de la Tierra. Excepto que ahora el centro de mi universo es ella.

**Katniss POV**

Me gusta que él no ejerza presión con la mano que sostiene mi rostro. Me deja en libertad para apartarme.

Pero no lo hago.

En su lugar abro bien los ojos y todo lo que puedo ver es el color azul, profundo, infinito… de sus ojos. Es como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido.

**Peeta POV**

En el último segundo, ella cierra los ojos.

**Katniss POV **

Está cerca, tanto que su respiración se mezcla con la mía. Huelo a una combinación de hierbas en su boca. Menta, jengibre y algo más. Debe ser la mezcla que le ha dado mi madre para bajar la inflamación y ayudarle a cicatrizar. Debajo de todo eso, hay un olor fuerte y especiado, revuelto con jabón y sudor de hombre.

El momento me supera. Cierro los ojos.

**Peeta POV**

Su mejilla se siente suave y caliente bajo la palma de mi mano. Ella emite un ruido suave con su garganta y entonces yo cierro también los ojos.

**Katniss POV**

Al principio es un contacto suave, un simple roce de sus labios que envía una corriente a través de mi piel.

Inicia en mi boca, pero se propaga a través de mis venas, como la adrenalina en medio de una cacería.

Él suelta mi mano, haciéndome sentir extrañamente vacía por un segundo, el segundo que tarda en poner su mano en mi cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayéndome más cerca.

**Peeta POV **

Casi espero que me rechace. Que aparte el rostro o que me ataque con uñas y dientes por mi atrevimiento. Una parte de mi cabeza parece estarme gritando: "¿Lo estás viendo? ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando? ¡Estás besando a Katniss Everdeen!"

**Katniss POV**

Nunca he besado a nadie y no tengo características de voyeur como para decir que he prestado demasiada atención cuando he visto a otras personas haciéndolo. Por lo general, en la escuela o en la calle, cuando veía a la gente besándose, apartaba la mirada o apresuraba el paso.

El único recuerdo que tengo es de mis padres, hace ya tantos años. Mi cabeza empieza a correr, recordando como papá también hundía los dedos en la cabellera de mamá, deshaciendo sus cuidadosos peinados, pero a ella nunca parecía importarle.

El gesto de Peeta me lo recuerda. ¿De quién lo habrá aprendido?

Algo cálido se instala en el fondo de mi vientre y de repente me encuentro a mí misma deseando que él no pare de besarme.

Nunca.

**Peeta POV**

Un gemido. Ese es todo el aviso que ella me da antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos y ya no soy yo quien la besa, sino que es ella la que me besa a mí.

La felicidad es como una droga en mis venas. Mis sentidos se embotan por un segundo y luego parecen volverse mejores, más agudos. Me vuelvo hiperconsciente de todo lo que me rodean. El aroma de su piel, a bosque, a humo y sudor; el tacto de sus dedos, deslizándose alrededor de mi cuello y luego tomando un puñado de mi cabello, controlando el ángulo y la presión del beso.

Se disparan mis alarmas. Jamás, hasta hoy, he besado a nadie ¿cómo saber si lo hago bien?

**Katniss POV**

Siento las rápidas pulsaciones de Peeta, justo bajo la palma de mi mano mientras mis dedos ascienden, hasta tomar mechones de su cabello, rubio y suave, como plumón.

Un sonido, bajo y gutural, casi animal; sale de su garganta.

Es entonces cuando me golpea. El hambre.

**Peeta POV**

Estrellas estallan detrás de mis ojos. El aire en mis pulmones resulta insuficiente y sé que tengo que separarme de ella. La cabeza me da vueltas.

Cuando la presión en mis oídos se vuelve insoportable, me aparto, con los pulmones ardiendo y la cabeza hecha un lío.

**Katniss POV**

Él es el primero en apartarse y, en el instante en que lo hace, siento como si me hubiesen quitado algo. Una cosa esencial, como un brazo o una pierna. Cuando él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, yo lo sigo.

Lo dejo tomar aire una vez antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Lo siento sonreír contra mi boca antes de que me devuelva el beso con entusiasmo.

**Peeta POV**

La felicidad se abre paso a través de la sorpresa cuando es Katniss quien inicia un nuevo beso. Una parte de mí se pregunta cómo he podido ser tan afortunado.

La beso, poniendo en mis labios las ansias de trece años en que desee hacer esto.

**Katniss POV **

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

**Peeta POV**

¿Cómo podremos parar alguna vez?

**Katniss POV**

Su madre volverá en cualquier momento. Su padre podría tocar la puerta. Su hermano…

No importa. Nada importa. Solo la presión de sus labios sobre los míos.

**Peeta POV**

Eventualmente, debemos parar. Es como una ola que se levanta y estalla contra las rocas. Así de arrollador ha sido esto.

Apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, sintiendo como su cuerpo se agita por sus rápidas respiraciones.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. No hay necesidad.

**Katniss POV**

Cuando los besos se acaban, una inusitada calma se instala en el interior de mi pecho. Como ese momento antes de quedarte dormido en que el silencio se adueña de la noche. Es como estar ahí y, al mismo tiempo, encontrarte a kilómetros de distancia, flotando en algún lugar desconocido en el espacio. Solo que no estoy sola. Él está conmigo.

—Gracias- dice Peeta en un susurro con la frente apoyada sobre la mía. Su cabello me cae sobre los ojos, enredándose con mis pestañas en cada parpadeo. Su voz suena diferente, al menos a mí me lo parece ¿o será simplemente la manera en que lo percibo a él ahora? ¿Han cambiado realmente las cosas?

—¿Por qué?- pregunto en el mismo tono.

Su cuerpo se mueve, agitado por la risa supongo, aunque bien podría estar temblando.

Él mueve la cabeza.

—Porque no te soy indiferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa! Ufff… No se ni qué decir en esta nota. Habrán notado que el capítulo es cortito, pero intenso. <strong>

**A ver qué les ha parecido.**

**Una aclaración, CREO que la historia aún no está cerca de acabar, así que decidí darle un final feliz a este capítulo porque más adelante se vienen las complicaciones :S**

**Gracias a mis bellos comentaristas: Lenna0813, TheBlueJoker, Ama a Pola, Darkmatter Black, k.m, Mariana Regalado, Coraline T, Gpe 77, Naty Mu, Hikari Caelum, Yessi, THGkarlamayorga, Nina Berry, Dominique Mont, Imagine Madness, PrisxsAmaAPookie, Jacque- kari, ElizabethMKP, Alphabetta, lee dani, katyms13, Daphne, Luna Potter Granger y los guests. Ustedes me motivan a escribir!**

**¿Quieres ver tu nombre en mi siguiente capítulo? Simplemente rellena la ventanita de abajo (y si estás en tu móvil dale Review XD)**

**Abrazos, E. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro "El diente de león"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

—¿Así está bien?- pregunta Rory mientras cubre de hojas la trampa que ha estado montando durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Al verlo con la espalda encorvada y el cabello oscuro revuelto y cubierto de hojas me recuerda, inevitablemente, a su hermano.

Rory es mucho más pequeño y enjuto de lo que era Gale a esa edad. Para cuando Gale tenía catorce años ya habíamos pasado cerca de un año cazando juntos, lo que nos daba la posibilidad de mantenernos bien alimentados tanto a nosotros mismos como a nuestras familias. Rory es diferente y me sorprende el darme cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

No solo son diferentes en lo físico, es decir, comparten lo básico: la piel aceitunada, el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises, pero fuera de eso no se parecen demasiado como hermanos. No es que yo pueda opinar mucho al respecto, Prim y yo no parecemos ni siquiera parientes lejanas.

—Sí, así está bien. Ahora prueba con la trampa de lazo- digo mientras le tiendo el rollo de cuerda.

Estudio su cara mientras él la desenrolla y asegura el extremo a una rama. Su nariz es más corta y achatada que la de Gale y sus orejas aún no parecen crecer a la par que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos están ligeramente rasgados hacia abajo y, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, no tiene arruguitas en el entrecejo, pues Rory rara vez frunce el ceño. Tiene un carácter mucho más suave, más cercano al de Prim que al mío o al de Gale.

Sus ojos se estrechan mientras revisan su tarea y comprueba la trampa una vez más antes de mostrármela. Me acuclillo en el suelo, pasando los dedos sobre el nudo y revisando la tensión en la cuerda y el lazo sobre el suelo. Sonrío para darle mi aprobación y su rostro, aun infantil, se ilumina.

En esto sí se parece a Gale: ambos son magos de las trampas.

—¿Quieres probar suerte con el arco hoy?

Su ánimo decae un poco.

—¿Y si mejor usamos los cuchillos?

Me río un poco.

—Ya sabemos que eres muy bueno con los cuchillos, pero el arco tiene un alcance mayor.

—No me va muy bien con el arco.

Me vuelvo a reír.

—Yo tampoco era muy buena al principio.

—No te creo.

Le sonrío.

—Sabes- dice mientras se levanta y sacude las hojas secas de sus pantalones, una prueba inequívoca de la llegada del otoño-, creo que él te hace bien.

Mi boca se seca. No necesita aclararse para que yo sepa exactamente de quién está hablando.

—Oh… ¿gracias?

—Te ves más contenta. Y creo que hasta eres más simpática, no es que antes no lo fueras- dice encogiéndose de hombros- pero creo que estás… bien.

Me siento culpable de inmediato. ¿Qué puede pensar Rory de mí, viéndome tan feliz a sabiendas de que Gale…? ¿Qué puede pensar de que yo esté bien cuando su hermano está muerto?

—No- dice él y me sorprende cuando me rodea con sus brazos- No te pongas triste. A él no le habría gustado.

Rory se dio cuenta de mi relación con Peeta casi por accidente. La primera vez que consiguió cazar algo fue una ardilla, una ardilla particularmente gorda y él estaba absolutamente orgulloso de su hazaña. Fue casi un tiro de suerte: le lanzó un cuchillo y le cortó la cola. El bicho permaneció chillando en el suelo hasta que lo alcanzamos y le dimos una misericordiosa muerte.

Ahora bien, sabía que no era una pieza perfecta, pero quería que le reconocieran el mérito y sabía que la única persona en el distrito que sería lo suficientemente indulgente sería el padre de Peeta.

Había conseguido familiarizarme bastante bien con los horarios de la panadería y ahora sabía qué horas en concreto debía evitar como a la peste a menos que quisiera tener otra agradable charla con su madre.

El día en que ella descubrió que su hijo y yo estábamos más o menos saliendo, su reacción fue exactamente la que había estado esperando. Palabras y frases como "basura", "segunda categoría" y "desperdicio", mezcladas con un lenguaje mucho más florido que el de los mineros, salieron a colación.

Nunca en mi vida he necesitado que alguien me defienda. En la escuela, cuando era más pequeña, me metía en peleas físicas y verbales muy de vez en cuando, sobre todo en la época en que mi madre entró en depresión por la muerte de papá y un par de niños empezaron a llamarla "la loca de la Veta". Creo que en ese entonces, muchos de ellos se enteraron de quien era la que estaba realmente loca.

Había aprendido a resolver mis propios problemas desde entonces, por las buenas o por las malas. Sin embargo ese día, cuando estábamos en medio de una sesión de besos en el cobertizo detrás de la panadería y ella nos encontró, enmudecí por completo, demasiado abochornada como para poder contradecirla o defenderme de cualquier manera. En su lugar me empujé contra la pared, deseando fundirme con las tablas de madera, simplemente esperando a que todo acabara.

Pero creo que definitivamente la sorpresa del día fue Peeta.

Cuando su madre lo envió a la habitación y le prohibió terminantemente volver a verme, yo estaba casi preparada para que todo acabara, mis hombros hundiéndose mientras pensaba un mediocre "¡Vaya! Fue bueno mientras duró…" o al menos así era hasta que Peeta empezó a hablar.

La primera palabra que salió de su boca nos tomó por sorpresa a ambas. Dos letras, una sola sílaba y toda una declaración de intenciones.

"No"

No sé cuál de las dos quedó más aturdida en ese momento, si la señora Mellark o yo, pero el efecto fue aún más impresionante cuando Peeta tomó mi mano entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Es Katniss, madre. Sabes lo que he sentido por ella, incluso desde antes de que aprendiera a leer y escribir. No voy a renunciar a ella, ni ahora ni nunca" y mi corazón tartamudeó ante esas palabras.

"Entonces te irás de la casa", sentenció ella.

"Perfecto. ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora o me darás tiempo de recoger mis cosas?"

Estaba a punto de tirar de su brazo para decirle que parara, que no tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas por mí y que, aunque las apreciaba, él no podía sencillamente irse de casa, cuando su padre apareció.

"Peeta no se va"

"Está desafiando las reglas de la casa", respondió su madre "si no puede vivir bajo ellas, tiene que irse".

"Está siguiendo los dictados de su corazón", respondió él con tranquilidad, "está haciendo lo correcto y ningún hijo mío acabará en la calle por estar con quien quiere estar"

Pude haberlo imaginado, pero algo, muy parecido al dolor, cruzó el rostro de la señora Mellark en ese momento.

"Además, lo necesitamos en la panadería y lo sabes. A menos de que repentinamente hayas desarrollado su talento para decorar pasteles y galletas".

La incredulidad se abrió paso en las facciones de la mujer, que entró rápidamente a la casa, azotando la puerta tras ella. En cuanto se fue, Peeta me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mi mejilla pegándose a su pecho mientras él me besaba en la cabeza.

Yo simplemente me dejé hacer, demasiado asustada por la magnitud de las cosas que estaban sucediendo en ese momento entre nosotros. Cuando nos separamos, el anciano estaba sonriendo.

"Gracias" la palabra salió de mi boca y no de la de Peeta.

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, marcando las arrugas de su cara.

"No puedes considerarme precisamente imparcial en este tema. Tengo mis motivos" dijo misteriosamente. "Está empezando a hacer frío, deberías acompañarla a su casa, Peeta".

"Sí, señor"

Cuando nos quedamos solos, él volvió a abrazarme.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No debiste haber dicho esas cosas"

"¿Qué parte en concreto?"

"No quiero que renuncies a tu vida por mí. No vale la…" me silenció con un beso. Y como siempre nos resultaba difícil parar, estuvimos besándonos por un buen rato.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a decir o siquiera a pensar en ello. Tú vales la pena. Siempre" dijo antes de volver a besarme y no se había vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces.

De cualquier manera, me las había arreglado para que mi relación con Peeta permaneciera más o menos en secreto, no porque me avergonzara de ella, sino porque no me sentaba nada bien andarle presumiendo a la gente mi felicidad cuando el accidente en la mina estaba aún tan fresco.

Lo que no contaba era con que Peeta no estaba precisamente en la misma página que yo.

El día en que llevé a Rory a la panadería para que negociáramos con el panadero, una semana después de que mamá retirara los hilos de la cabeza de Peeta, fue él quien abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto me vio y estoy razonablemente segura de que no se dio cuenta de que yo traía compañía.

Siempre he tenido buenos reflejos, más que necesarios cuando te ganas la vida cazando animales salvajes que saben que la regla número uno para sobrevivir en el bosque es "te mueves o te mueres", pero no contaba con la reacción de Peeta, que me rodeó las mejillas con sus manos y tiró con suavidad de mi rostro para besarme. Ni pude ni quise apartarme.

Seguía sin poder pensar con claridad cuando él me besaba y a pesar de que una parte de mi cabeza estaba gritándome improperios por estar protagonizando aquella escena frente al hermano de Gale, una parte, la mayor y más fuerte, lo mandó todo al demonio y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del beso.

Rory no se lo tomó a mal, pero eso no evitó que una exclamación sorprendida saliera de su boca y pusiera a Peeta sobre aviso. Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando él se apartó de mí, deseando que la tierra me tragara. Esto, el estar con estas personas, era como intentar unir dos partes de mi, dos partes que sabía que nunca congeniarían realmente.

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Rory fue completamente franca, como casi todo en él.

"Disculpa", dijo Peeta mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos. "No estoy muy acostumbrado a que mi novia venga a visitarme en horario de trabajo"

En ese momento no supe si quería golpearlo o besarlo, posiblemente quería hacer ambas. Rory le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema"

"Asumo que no has venido a verme porque me extrañabas" me dijo Peeta y yo no podía estar segura, pero me pareció notar un ligero matiz de resentimiento en su voz.

"En realidad he venido a buscar a tu padre"

"No sabía que te gustaban mayores. Y llegas como veinte años tarde, ya está casado"

Le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo y él se rio. Rory permaneció ahí, silencioso y desgarbado. Parecía un cachorro que había crecido demasiado rápido. Me aclaré la garganta:

"Rory cazó su primera ardilla hoy. Una ardilla muy grande. Pensamos que tu padre podría estar interesado"

"Está descansando, pero puedo entrar y preguntarle"

"Por favor"

"Me deberás una" dijo burlón y yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando él se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró "y creo que ya sé cómo voy a cobrármelo"

La forma en que lo dijo, más que sus palabras, me hicieron sonrojar.

Peeta volvió cinco minutos más tarde con una bolsa con tres barras de pan y de inmediato supe que Rory no estaba obteniendo un trato justo por su ardilla. Un par de bollos, vale. Una galleta, de acuerdo. Aunque aún así podría decirse que era muy generoso. Pero la cantidad de pan, aún caliente, que Peeta le estaba entregando, resultaba exorbitante. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar cuando Rory soltó un chillido entusiasmado.

Gale jamás habría aceptado un pago excesivo por sus presas, pero Rory era inexperto y no sabía cuánto costaban las cosas.

"¿Puedo llevarlo a casa, Katniss?" preguntó él y mientras veía sus ojos grises resplandecer por el orgullo y la alegría, no tuve el valor para decirle que lo que le íbamos a dar a Peeta no valía ni siquiera una de esas barras.

"Claro" dije en su lugar "pero primero deberías entregarle a Peeta lo que ha comprado"

Peeta aceptó el saco y tuvo la presencia de ánimo de abrirlo y soltar un silbido admirado.

"Haremos un buen estofado con esto. Gracias"

"Puedo cazar más", replicó Rory mientras abrazaba la bolsa con los panes "estoy mejorando".

"Si Katniss se encarga de entrenarte, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Haremos negocios entonces"

"Lo haré", juró él. "¿Nos vemos mañana?" preguntó girándose hacia mí.

"Por supuesto" asentí, "a la misma hora que hoy."

Ni siquiera se despidió. Salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, aferrado al pan. Me recordó dolorosamente a mí misma, el día en que Peeta me arrojó los panes.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Peeta mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

Decidí decirle la verdad a medias.

"Le diste demasiado".

Él ni siquiera intentó negarlo:

"Es un buen chico y a papá le preocupan sus hermanos pequeños. Supongo que andaba generoso".

"La próxima vez que haga un trato se sentirá decepcionado"

"Pues tomando en cuenta que se pasa la mitad del día contigo, no entiendo cómo puede sentirse mal. Definitivamente yo no lo haría".

"Eso me recuerda ¿así que ahora soy tu novia?"

Él tuvo el sentido común de sonrojarse. Su mano se dirigió a la parte trasera de su cabeza, frotando su cabello mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

"Uh… tal vez debí preguntártelo antes"

"¿Tal vez?"

Él dejó un suave beso sobre mi sien.

"Un hombre puede soñar. Sea como sea, creo que Rory se merecía una barra de pan solo por conseguir traerte hasta aquí"

"Estuve aquí ayer", le recordé.

"No es suficiente. Podría verte todos los días del resto de mi vida y aun así no sería suficiente"

Como no sabía qué decir ante eso, hice la segunda mejor cosa que podría hacer: lo besé.

Él soltó un suspiro cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y luego hundió los dedos en mi cabello.

Cuando nos separamos, mi respiración estaba agitada.

"Y Peeta…"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Sí te echaba de menos"

…

Tenemos tres cuchillos, uno lo he sacado yo de mi casa y los otros dos los había conseguido Gale. Rory los toma uno a uno y los arroja hacia el blanco que hemos dibujado con el zumo de unas moras silvestres sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Solo uno se clava en el centro, los otros dos se insertan a uno o dos centímetros del borde exterior del círculo, aunque siempre dentro del área permitida. A grandes rasgos, eso significa que conseguirá herir a la presa, pero no matarla de un solo golpe.

Le paso el arco y él me dedica una mueca.

Cuando estira la cuerda, debo pararme a su lado y corregir la postura de su codo.

—Puedes utilizar tu boca como ancla— le recuerdo y veo sus hombros temblar.

—Lo intento— dice corrigiendo su posición, rozándose los labios con los nudillos de su mano derecha. No calcula bien la rapidez con que debe soltar la cuerda para dejar volar la flecha y veo como ésta cae con una floritura a apenas medio metro de distancia.

—¡Vaya! — dice él dejándose caer en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas— realmente apesto en esto.

—Apenas han pasado un par de semanas.

—Cuatro… y media — me corrige él.

Me río.

—Nadie nace aprendido. Ya irás mejorando. ¿Quieres ir a revisar las trampas que dejamos ayer?

Él asiente, devolviéndome el arco y recogiendo los cuchillos del suelo.

Caminamos en silencio. Aún no es tan silencioso como su hermano, que caminaba sobre las hojas secas como si lo hiciera sobre terciopelo, pero creo que Rory conseguirá igualarlo algún día.

—Crees que… - empieza él de repente.

—¿Sí?

—Olvídalo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que, si me cosecharan, todo esto podría ayudarme?

Tropiezo con unas raíces, raspándome las palmas de las manos.

—¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien? – en un segundo él está a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme.

—Sí- respondo en un murmullo.

—Te he molestado- adivina él- Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Agito la cabeza, aunque la verdad es que sí lo ha hecho. El pensar en la Cosecha me hace pensar en Prim. Por muy grande que pueda parecerme a veces, ella no está a salvo. No aún.

—Entonces… ¿lo crees?

Intento componer una sonrisa cuando le digo.

—Creo que Gale habría estado orgulloso de ti.

No es una respuesta, pero sus ojos grises se iluminan y él sonríe.

**Peeta POV**

—Tal vez no venga hoy.

—Dijo que vendría.

—Pero tal vez no lo haga.

—Dijo que vendría- repito.

—Te ves realmente patético así, contemplando fijamente la puerta.

—Cállate.

—Solo digo lo que veo.

—Nadie te lo preguntó.

Tax me observa con la diversión brillando en sus ojos castaños.

—Tal vez decidió conseguirse un modelo más joven. Ha estado pasado mucho tiempo con el pequeño Hawthorne ¿no?

—No es gracioso, Tax.

—Se va a parecer a Gale. Una versión menos atractiva de Gale, pero se le parecerá.

—No sabía que pateabas para el otro lado- bromeo yo.

—Ja, ja. Hasta tu deberías reconocer que era un cabrón atractivo, tuviste suerte de que él se…

Las bromas acaban.

—No ha sido gracioso- espeto.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca será gracioso.

—Lo siento- dice con sus hombros hundiéndose.

La conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta. Mis ojos se dirigen ansiosos, pero no es Katniss.

—Yo me encargo- dice Tax levantándose para atender a la mujer.

Pienso en lo que mi hermano acaba de decir.

Tuve suerte. Tuve suerte de que Gale muriera porque, de haber formado parte él de la ecuación, Katniss jamás se habría acercado a mí.

Es un pensamiento que ha estado matándome desde que ella y yo empezamos a estar más o menos juntos. Si Gale no hubiera muerto y Phy tampoco ¿nos habríamos acercado alguna vez? ¿Habría tenido una oportunidad yo?

Una punzada de celos se dispara en mi interior.

No es justo y lo sé. Gale era su mejor amigo y compartieron muchas cosas. Contrario a lo que podría llegar a parecer, no me alegro por su muerte tampoco. En primer lugar, porque eso sería como alegrarme por el dolor de Katniss y, por otro lado, porque yo perdí a Phy, así que sé lo que se siente.

Aun así, resulta difícil. Estoy peleando contra un fantasma y ni siquiera es porque Katniss lo saque a colación. Soy yo. Soy yo quién le está poniendo a mis propias inseguridades el rostro de Gale.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el toque tímido en la puerta trasera.

Me levanto tan rápido que termino tumbando el banquillo, haciendo que Tax me dedique una mirada socarrona. Mi corazón empieza a ir muy rápido cuando abro la puerta.

Es Katniss.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a…— su boca se estrella contra la mía con tanto ímpetu que me echa hacia atrás, haciendo que mi cabeza golpee el marco de la puerta.

Nos separamos.

—Whoa, Katniss… ¿Estás…? — ella se empuja de nuevo hacia mí y hay fiereza en el beso. Mis dedos se hunden en su cabello y empujo su cuello con los dedos, haciendo que su cabeza se mueva hacia atrás. Mis pulgares pasan sobre sus mejillas y se humedecen.

Eso consigue arrancarme de la bruma que usualmente me envuelve cuando ella me besa.

—¿Estás llorando?

—N-no— dice mientras vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los míos. La sujeto con suavidad del cuello y la aparto.

Veo el dolor en sus ojos grises, gruesos lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas, repentinamente pálidas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto mientras mis pulgares se deslizan suavemente sobre la suave piel de su rostro.

—Nada.

—Katniss…

—Es una tontería- dice sorbiendo su nariz.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. No te pondrías así por una tontería.

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y esta vez, cuando se aproxima, ella no intenta besarme. En su lugar hunde el rostro en mi pecho, frotándose contra mí como si fuera un gato.

—Odio pedirte esto, pero podrías… podrías simplemente… — no necesito que termine esa frase, la rodeo con los brazos y la atraigo más cerca mientras su cuerpo se sacude por sus sollozos.

He visto a Katniss llorar dos veces en mi vida y una de ellas fue cuando, en el jardín de niños, se cayó sobre la gravilla y se desolló las rodillas, así que supongo que esa no cuenta realmente.

Estiro el brazo por detrás de mí y cierro la puerta, no vaya a ser que Tax decida entrometerse y la vea así. Sé que a ella no le gusta parecer débil. La abrazo con más fuerza y sus sollozos aumentan también.

Sus dedos se hunden en mi camiseta, sus uñas marcándose contra la piel entre mis costillas. Y no me importa.

—No sé cuál es el motivo de tu llanto- susurro apoyando mi barbilla contra lo alto de su cabeza- Pero sea como sea… gracias.

Ella se remueve débilmente contra mí.

—Gracias por confiar en mí para estar contigo- intento explicarle- Nunca me sentará bien el verte triste- digo con suavidad y ella se estremece- pero me gustaría pensar que, a partir de ahora, siempre puedo estar ahí para ti.

Ha perdido la liga de su trenza y su cabello empieza a soltarse. Hundo los dedos entre las hebras oscuras, separándolo en un montón de ondas salvajes.

—Siempre voy a estar ahí. Aún y cuando lo único que pueda hacer sea abrazarte y prometerte que las cosas irán mejor.

—Pero no lo sabes- dice débilmente, separando un poco su rostro de mi camiseta, empapada por sus lágrimas- No sabes si las cosas estarán bien.

—¿Cómo podrían no estarlo?- murmuro mientras beso lo alto de su cabeza- Sea lo que sea que pase, estaremos juntos. Lo prometo.

—Hay cosas de las que no podemos protegernos. No podemos… No…

Alzo su rostro, empujando su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos. Sus ojos están rojos y tiene las mejillas empapadas con sus propias lágrimas. Dejo un reguero de besos sobre sus mejillas, secándolas con mis labios y ella cierra los ojos. Beso sus párpados con suavidad, sus pestañas húmedas revolotean como mariposas.

—Tengo miedo- admite ella abriendo los ojos y sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que solo queda un pequeño anillo gris rodándolos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?- pregunto en un susurro.

—La última vez que me sentí así de feliz- explica ella y yo siento mi corazón saltar al saber que yo, y nadie más, soy el motivo de su felicidad- fue cuando salí de la Cosecha. No duró mucho- admite mientras se limpia la nariz con la manga de su camisa- Gale murió apenas unas semanas después.

—No te sigo.

—La felicidad no dura- dice ella mientras se presiona contra mí- y tengo miedo de que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Pienso en decirle que está siendo absurda, que no es posible que tengamos tan poco tiempo para ser felices, que no habría justicia en eso porque he esperado trece años para poder estar así, con ella.

No lo hago.

Me limito a abrazarla con más fuerza. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la beso, diciéndole con eso todo lo que no puedo poner en palabras.

Que cualquier cosa que suceda fuera de nosotros dos, fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja personal, resulta insignificante.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarenta y cuatro reviews. CUARENTA Y CUATRO! De verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecer el que subieran mi autoestima en las últimas semanas a nivel superhéroe (ojo, super héroe que se ama a sí mismo, tipo Iron Man, no los depresivos). ¡Ya más de 200 reviews en tan solo siete capítulos!<strong>

**En serio, no se que decirles excepto GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Ha sido sencillamente un placer y una bendición él poder estar compartiendo esta historia con todos ustedes, conocer sus opiniones y leer cada hermoso comentario que han sacado el tiempo para dejarme. **

**La lista está larga, espero que mis ojitos no me engañen y se me vaya a pasar algún bello nombre por alto, si llegara a ser el caso, culpo a la emoción con la que estoy escribiendo esta nota de autor. **

**Gracias para:**

**Lenna0813, MyaFanfiction, jacque-kari, Yessi, Darkmatter Black, ELI.J2, Patrynachys, k.m, chcluz, Readers Forever, Daphne, Jhosann92, Megera123, Naty Mu, JackyWeasleyMellark, Yazzita, Wen, ElizabethMKJO, ctlmasobliviate, Bayita Sis (Nina Berry), Sheenaggp11, Coraline T, Catnip1, Claudia, Tabata Weasley, Gpe77, leedani, HikariCaelum, ImagineMadness, LaChicaSinNombre, Yamila, katnisspeetax100pre, Anna13, THGkarlamayorga, Mariana Regalado, thesunishere, misaki uzumaki, paula. bana . 1, Alphabetta, Everllark13 y todos los guests que no firmaron el review. **

**Bueno, ya aquí empecé a introducir la nube negra que Katniss tiene sobre su cabeza. ¿Han oído hablar sobre la ley de la atracción? Creo que Katniss no :( Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo. ¿Quieren hacerme sentir como Spiderman (a.k.a mi superhéroe favorito)? ¿Quieren ver su nombre en la bella lista del próximo capítulo? Si su respuesta es sí a cualquiera de las dos preguntas, llenen la bella cajita de abajo (o denle review a su celular)**

**Amor, paz y felicidad les desea, Elenear28. **


End file.
